Wedding Daze
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Matt Korklan aka Evan Bourne had no idea that marrying into the DiBiase family would be so stressful.But when he asked Allie DiBiase to marry him,he realizes that her parents want their daughter to have a wedding fitting of a princess.Can he stay sane?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I wasn't going to start a new one until I completed one of my others but this one was on my mind. Hope you like it.

I'm taking a break from the drama with this one in a way. It will some humor and hopefully not a lot of drama.

Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

Matt Korklan or Evan Bourne as he was known to his fan in the WWE was nervous when he walked up to the DiBiase house. It was one of the only times he had ever come to the house alone.

"Matt, what a surprise." Melanie DiBiase asked when she opened the door.

"I was hoping I could talk to you and Mr. DiBiase." He said walking in.

"Matt, you can call us Melanie and Ted." She laughed. He was always so formal when he would come. "Ted is in the office."

"Thank you." He replied as he followed her to the office. He took a deep breath when they entered.

"Matt, what can we do for you." Ted Sr. asked when they walked in.

"I wanted to ask you and Mrs. DiBiase something." He said sitting down on the sofa in the office.

"Alright. What it is?"

"I wanted to ask for your permission or blessing to ask Allie to marry me."

"Wow, that's a big step. Are you ready for that big of commitment?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Yes, sir. I love Allie and I want to spend my life with her. I know she is the one for me."

"Well Matt, we like you and think you are a great guy so we have no problem with you asking Allie." Ted replied shaking his hand.

"Do you have the ring yet? I want to make sure it's fitting my daughter." Melanie said to him.

"Yes I have it." He said taking the ring out of his pocket.

"Wow, that's a beauty." Melanie said looking at the 2ct. pear shaped diamond with 1/2ct. pear shaped diamonds on each side in a platinum setting.

"Thanks. Allie told me the type of diamond she wanted and I though this one really suited her."

"It does do that. When are you going to ask?" Ted asked.

"I was thinking tonight."

"Well, I wish you the best." Melanie said hugging him and Ted shook his hand.

After speaking with them, he headed to his place to get ready for that night. He was planning a romantic dinner for her. He had rented out the ballroom of a hotel and had it decorated. He knew she would be surprised because they hadn't really talked about getting married.

He was soon dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants. Once he was dressed, he headed to her condo.

Alexia DiBiase stood looking in her mirror as she got dressed. She was excited about the night. Matt had told her that he was planning something special for her. She was soon dressed in a low cut red dress. She thought it was perfect for the date. She had just finished her hair when she heard the door.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Matt said when she opened the door.

"Thank you." The twenty five year old blue eyed blond said to him before grabbing her purse.

They headed to the hotel for dinner. Once they got there, they were showed to the private ballroom. Allie was in awe when she saw the room. It was decorated with candles and rose bouquets. There was a single table in the center decorated with pink and red roses and candles. On the table was a lobster dinner with everything.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said as Matt pulled out her chair and then took the seat across from her.

"I hoped you would like it but there is more to come later." He smiled.

Allie smiled back as they began to eat dinner. She wondered what else he had planned. She was on the edge of her seat with suspense all through dinner. Once dessert was done and the table was clear, he knew it was time for the surprise.

"So are you ready for your surprise?" He asked her.

"Yes." She smiled.

She was surprised when Matt got down on one knee and took out the diamond ring.

"Alexia Claire DiBiase, I love you so much and it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would marry me?"

"Yes." Allie said with tears in her eyes.

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. "Now for your other surprise."

She turned to the stage and was shocked to hear "Would you go with me" by Josh Turner but she was even more shocked when he came on stage singing it.

"Can I have this dance?" Matt asked leading her out on the dance floor that was set up.

She smiled as they danced to the song. She listened to the words and knew it said exactly how he felt about her. She looked at the ring and smiled.

She couldn't believe that he asked her. She was not expecting it but she couldn't be happier. Now she had a wedding plan and soon would start their life together.

Please Reivew!


	2. Chapter 2

After the proposal they headed upstairs to a suite he had rented for the night. Allie couldn't believe he went to all this for her but it was a romantic wonderful surprise. They walked into the suite and she couldn't believe how it was. There was candles and rose petals that lead from the door to the bedroom as well as romantic music playing in the background.

"Wow, this is incredible. You're incredible." She said turned to him. "I knew you could be romantic but this is truly wonderful."

"Allie, I love you so much and this is what you deserve for occasion." He said before kissing her.

She had to smile. He could really be romantic. He never forgot a special date or canceled their plans. He sent her flowers for no reason and little gifts. He left her notes in the morning before he would leave for the road or go anywhere.

"Matt, I love you and you know you didn't have to do all this."

"I know that but I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

"I know how much I mean to you." She said before kissing him. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom of the suite. They made love the whole night.

The next day they headed to see her parents. Even though he had asked their permission to ask her, she still wanted to tell them. They headed to the house in Palm Beach where her parents spent the spring. He always felt a little uncomfortable around the DiBiase's because of their money. He didn't know anyone else who had homes in Clinton, Mississippi, Palm Beach for the spring, Hyannis Port for the summer, Bel Air California for the autumn and Netherlands Antilles for the winter.

They arrived at the house and Allie put in her code to open the gate. They then headed in.

"Allie, how are you?" Melanie asked when her daughter walked out on the patio where they were having breakfast.

"I'm wonderful." Allie said with a smile. "Matt asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Melanie hugged her and then Matt. "Congratulations."

"Allie, I'm very happy for you." Ted said hugging his daughter. "Matt, you make sure you are good to my daughter."

"Yes, sir." Matt replied just as Ted and his wife Kinley came out.

"Hey, little sis." Ted said hugging her before he noticed the ring. "Whoa, is that a diamond?"

"Yes, girls are usually given it when a guy proposes." She replied.

"Congratulations." Kinley said hugging her sister-in-law. "Now we can plan a wedding."

"Yep." Allie replied.

"Sis, congratulations."

"Thanks." She said as her other brother Brett walked out with his wife, Krista.

"Did I hear that my sister is getting married?" Brett asked.

"Yes. I'm getting married."

"Well, that's wonderful." Krista replied hugging both Matt and Allie.

"You make sure you take care of our sister or we will hurt you." Brett said just as Mike came up with his wife, Jennie.

"I promise to never hurt her." Matt replied. He knew he would be warned by them all as he had when he and Allie started dating.

"So Allie, do you have any plans for the wedding yet?" Kinley asked her sister-in-law. She was a professional wedding planner.

"No, we just got engaged last night." Allie laughed.

"I was thinking a summer wedding." Melanie said as the girls all sat down.

"I think it's time for us guys to head to the golf course." Ted Sr. said to the boys.

They all headed to the club to play golf leaving the girls there to talk wedding plans.

"I really don't want a summer wedding." Allie said to her mom as they were looking over the calendar. "I was thinking about a fall wedding. Matt is getting ready to go back to the WWE and I think it would be better to wait until the fall."

"You really want a fall wedding?" Melanie said with some distain. "Allie, summer is better."

"I don't want a summer wedding. Mom this is my wedding."

"Alright. How about a spring wedding?"

"Mom we can't plan a wedding that fast. I thought we could get married in October."

"October?"

"Yes."

Melanie thought for a minute. She didn't really think October was good for a wedding but she knew it was Allie's choice.

"Alright. October. Now where to have the ceremony." Melanie replied as Kinley wrote down the date.

"Did you want to get married in Florida or somewhere else?" Kinley asked as she got out her planner she carried with her.

"I want to get married in Florida but I think I should ask Matt where he might want to get married."

"Oh, Allie, the groom has no say in things." Melanie laughed.

"Mom, I want him involved."

"Allie, guys never want to be involved." Krista said to her.

"Didn't Mike, Brett or Ted want to be?" Allie asked her sisters-in-law.

"No. They let us plan the wedding with Melanie." Jennie replied.

"I just would prefer to ask him where he wanted to get married."

"Alright but you will find that guys don't care." Kinley said writing some things down.

Allie knew that they were probably right but she wanted to know where Matt wanted to get married.

"So Matt, have you talked about the wedding with Allie?" Ted Jr. asked as they played golf.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk about the wedding." He replied.

"You know that the groom really gets to decide nothing for the wedding right?" Mike said to him.

"I heard that but I hope to be involved a little."

"Why?" Brett asked.

"Because it is my wedding too. I know it only last for one day but I like to have some input."

"Son, let me tell you something about the DiBiase women." Ted Sr. said placing his arm around Matt's shoulder. "They do what they want and no one can tell them any different."

Everyone laughed when he said it. Matt knew that the DiBiase's were use to getting what they wanted but he wanted to be involved a little in the wedding.

After the golf game, the guys headed back to the house. They knew that the girls probably had most of the wedding planned.

"Did you have a nice golf game?" Melanie asked when the guys came through the door.

"We did. Did you plan the wedding?" Ted Sr. asked with a laugh.

"No. Allie wants to talk to Matt about where he would like the wedding."

"Allie wants his opinion?" Ted was shocked because he figured Allie was like Melanie.

"Yes. She wants a fall wedding."

"That sounds good."

Matt headed upstairs to Allie's room that she had at her parents' house. Kinley had told him that Allie wanted to talk to him.

"Allie, you wanted to see me?" He said walking into the room and finding her looking through some magazines.

"I wanted to know where you wanted to get married at."

"Where do you want to get married at?"

"I was thinking Florida. But if there is somewhere else you want to get married, I'm open to a suggestion."

"Florida is fine with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Florida is good. Did you have an idea of where?"

"I was thinking Destin or Ft. Walton Beach or Mexico Beach."

"Those sound good."

"Are you sure?"

"Allie, I'm sure." He said kissing her.

"Good." She smiled before kissing him again.

"I think we should go downstairs." He said pulling away before things got heated.

"Why?"

"Because your parents are downstairs as well as your brothers and I don't feel comfortable doing anything with them so close."

"That didn't stop us at Brett and Krista's anniversary party."

"Allie."

"Alright. Let's go." She laughed taking his hand and they headed downstairs.

Once they were downstairs, Allie told everyone that they decided to get married in Florida and told them the choices they picked. Kinley said she would research each area and see which one would be the best to host the wedding.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Allie met with Kinley and her mom to discuss where to have the wedding.

"So, did you find us some suggestions?" Allie asked her sister-in-law and wedding planner.

"I did but they all only can handle two hundred and fifty guests at most. Your mom says there will probably be over five hundred at the wedding."

"So, what do we do?" Allie said before realizing what Kinley had said. "Five hundred people. I don't think I know five hundred people."

"Alexia, your father and I have tons of friends we will invite." Melanie said as she served the girls some coffee.

"So what do you suggest Kinley?"

"I talked to a friend and she knows of a mansion in Mexico Beach that would be perfect for the wedding. If you want a beach front wedding?"

"A beach wedding would be nice." Allie replied.

"No. You will not be married on a beach. You are a DiBiase. I was thinking getting married in a church and then the reception at the mansion." Melanie said to her daughter.

"There is a beautiful church in Mexico Beach but it has no power." Kinley said showing her photos that were sent by a friend.

"It's perfect. We can do the whole wedding ceremony by candlelight." Allie said looking at the photos.

"Alright. I will contact the right person and see about the deposit."

"Great. Kinley, when you need the check for the deposit, let me or Ted know and we will give it to you." Melanie replied.

"Okay. Well we have the church decided on now the reception." Kinley wrote down that the ceremony would be at the church.

"I think the mansion is perfect." Melanie said showing her daughter photos.

"I like it. Will it hold the people?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Allie replied.

"Great. The total to have the mansion is six thousand. The deposit is half. That is just the mansion. It doesn't include anything."

"Alright." Melanie said getting out the checkbook. They had opened a special account for Allie's wedding and started out with fifty thousand in it. They would add more as it was needed. "Here you go."

Kinley took the check that was for the deposit. "I will travel to Mexico Beach and deliver this personally. I will call about the church and go from there."

Kinley got up and took her blackberry and headed to call about the church and call her friend who had the mansion.

"Allie, are you sure about Mexico Beach in October?" Melanie asked her.

"Yes. I think it will be beautiful."

"Alright. If you are sure, that is where you will have your wedding."

"Thank you."

"Okay, the mansion is booked for you and I called about the church and to have the ceremony there will be ten thousand. That is because you will be having candles and other things brought in. You might have to use a generator so they charge you extra. You have to pay half for the deposit."

"Okay." Melanie said writing another check for the church.

"Alright. I will take these to Mexico Beach. Now, did you want to decide on the décor?" Kinley asked as she wrote everything down.

"I was thinking since we are getting married on October 29. We could do some orange and gold. Maybe use some pumpkins as decorations. Do some Halloween theme stuff."

"That's an excellent idea." Kinley said writing down the colors. "Maybe use some pumpkins and put candles inside for the church "

"Allie, I think you shouldn't use things like that." Melanie said to her.

"Why not? I think it would be great and very unique."

Melanie sighed. She didn't think having that type of wedding was for her daughter.

"Allie, I like the colors but please don't use pumpkins in the décor."

"How about we look at the church and mansion in person and then decide?" Kinley said. She knew that Melanie would push for what she wanted.

"That's an excellent idea." Allie replied.

"Alright." Melanie said agreeing. "I wanted to tell you that your father and I are throwing you and Matt an engagement party. It will announce to all our friends and associates that our only daughter is getting married."

"Okay." Allie said agreeing. She knew the engagement party was an important part of the DiBiase tradition.

"Great. The engagement party will be held here. We are already planning it."

Allie smiled at her mom and agreed. She knew this engagement party would be a black tie event and invite only.

"We are also putting your engagement announcement in the paper and printing up announcements to send out." Melanie handed her daughter one that was done.

Allie took the card and looked at it. It was like a wedding invitation only it said they announce the engagement of their daughter. She then picked up the engagement party invites. It had an Engagement Party honoring Alexia DiBiase and Matthew Korklan on the front with the date of the party. Then on the inside was a photo of Allie and Matt together and gave all the details about the engagement party.

"They are nice mom." Allie said handing them back.

"Oh, sweetie those are yours for your wedding album."

"Thank you." Allie put them in her bag. She had the wedding album at home that her mom had given her the day before. It was white and had her and Matt's name in gold and the date of the wedding. "Is that all for now Kinley?"

"Yes. We can do more on the plan to Mexico Beach." Kinley could tell that Allie needed a break.

"Okay. I will see you guys tomorrow for our flight." Allie hugged her mom and Kinley and headed out.

She drove to her condo and took a hot bath and then got comfortable. She had more wedding planning to do tomorrow and she wanted to rest before hand.

Matt arrived at Allie's place and headed in. He wanted to talk to her about going to Missouri to see his parents.

"Hey, baby." Allie said when he walked in.

"Hey. How was your day?" He asked her.

"Busy with wedding plans." Allie replied. "What about you?"

"I did some errands. I wanted to talk to you about something." He said sitting down.

"What about?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about going to Missouri to see my parents. We called and told them about the engagement. But I would like to see them."

"Of course I want to go. All you had to do was ask. Matt you know that."

"I know."

"So what is going on?"

"I just know you're focused on the wedding and I wasn't sure you would want to get away."

"Matt, I would go anywhere with you." She said kissing him. "I want to see your parents and tell them about what is planned for the wedding."

"Alright. So when did you want to go?"

"Soon. I have to fly to Mexico Beach with Kinley and my mom tomorrow to see the wedding venue. You can come and then we can fly out from there."

"Alright. So what did you chose for the wedding?"

"I like this church. It's very old and has no electricity so we will be married by candlelight." She said showing him the photo.

"Alright. That sounds good."

"This is where the reception will be." She said showing him the mansion.

"That looks good too."

"So, you're okay with all of this?"

"Yes. I like it."

"Great." She said kissing him again. "Now, let's stop this wedding talk and practice for the honeymoon."

She took his hand and led him upstairs. She knew the coming months would be stressful for them as this wedding was planned and she wanted them to have some time alone.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

After the trip to Mexico Beach, Matt and Allie headed to Missouri to see his parents. She had told him about the engagement party and told him she wanted his parents and brother there. He said he would talk to them and see if they would come. They arrived in St. Louis and headed to his parents house.

"Matt, Allie, good to see." Joseph Korklan said when he opened the door and let his son.

"Thanks dad." Matt said hugging him.

"You're here." Donna Korklan said walking in the room and hugging him. "I'm glad you both came."

She moved forward to hug Allie also. She was excited that Matt was getting married to Allie. She was a great girl and he obviously loved her a lot.

"So, what brings you both here?" Joseph asked.

"Well, the DiBiase's are hosting an engagement party for us and we wanted you there." Matt said as they all sat down.

"We would love to come." Donna replied. "So, Allie, show me the ring."

Allie smiled as she showed her the ring. She fell in love with the ring the minute Matt gave it to her.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Wow, Matt how much did it set you back?"

"Mom, I would prefer to not talk about that." Matt knew his mom would worry about the cost of the ring.

"Alright." Donna said letting it go. She liked Allie but thought that she was spoiled by her parents and that she expected Matt to do the same thing.

"My parents wanted you to have these plane tickets to fly to Palm Beach for the party." Allie said handing them the first class plane tickets.

"Wow, first class. I guess they really wanted us there." Donna replied. "But we can afford our own tickets. We don't need your family to buy them."

"I know that Mrs. Korklan. They just wanted to be nice." Allie replied.

"We will take them Allie." Joseph said before his wife could say anything. "Thank you. Are you staying here or at a hotel?"

"I was thinking a hotel." Matt replied.

"Alright. Well, let's have lunch." Joseph said as they got up.

After lunch, Allie and Matt headed to the hotel. He hated that his mother just always assumed that Allie and her parents were trying to buy everyone. They stayed in St. Louis for a few more days and then flew back to Tampa. They had to get ready for the engagement party.

Allie met with Kinley the next day to do some more wedding planning. She knew her mother would be there to help plan too.

"Allie, how was St. Louis?" Kinley asked as they met for lunch at the country club.

"It was good. We saw Matt's parents and just enjoyed St. Louis."

"That's great, sweetie." Melanie said joining them. "Let's get this wedding planned."

"Yeah, so we need to talk about who will perform the ceremony and the ceremony musicians as well as the music?"

"Ted will perform the ceremony." Melanie said quickly.

"But I wanted daddy to give me away and someone else perform it." Allie said to her as the waiter brought their drinks.

"Alexia, I think your father should marry you and Matt."

"Mom, I want my dad to give me away. I have always dreamed of daddy giving me away."

"Alright. We will find someone else to marry you and Matt."

"Thank you." Allie wasn't budging on her dad giving her away.

"Now, we need to decide on the ceremony music and musicians." Kinley said making a note to find a minister to marry them.

"I was thinking Ava Maria when the guests are arriving along with God only knows by the Beach Boys."

"That sounds good." Kinley said writing it down. "What about when the mothers are seated?"

"I was thinking Ode to Joy."

"Okay. Now when your wedding party walks down the aisle."

"I was thinking Canon in D."

"Alright." Kinley was shocked that Allie had all this already. Most brides waited for the planners suggestions. "Now we have the bridal chorus when you enter. How many songs do you want in the ceremony?"

"I was thinking Grow old along with me by Mary Chapin Carpenter and When I say I do by Matthew West."

"Alright. So we have when I say I do during the ceremony and grow old along with me during the unity candle."

"No, we aren't having the unity candle. We are doing the unity sand." Allie said quickly.

"Alright. Now the recessional."

"The wedding march."

"Alright. Now are you going to write your own vows or say the traditional?"

"I was thinking we would do a mix of both. Say our own and then do the traditional when we exchange rings."

"That sounds good." Kinley wrote down everything Allie said she wanted. She was shocked that Melanie hadn't said anything.

"Mom, you have been quiet." Allie said to her.

"I think everything you have chosen is good." Melanie was shocked that she liked everything Allie picked.

"Good."

"Alright. We have a variety of ceremony musicians." Kinley replied getting out her list.

Allie looked them over and picked the ones she thought would be perfect. Once they had the ceremony details, they broke for the day and agreed to met later to discuss the ceremony décor.

After leaving the club, Allie drove to Matt's place. She wanted to tell him what was decided about the ceremony and make sure he was okay with it.

"Hey, baby, what's going on?" Matt asked when she walked in.

"I wanted to tell you some wedding information." She said sitting down with the paper that Kinley had given her.

"Okay."

"This is what I liked as the wedding music. Do you like it?" She asked showing him the paper.

"It looks good." He replied.

"So, you're okay with the music?"

"Yes. Allie, I know how much this wedding means to you. Your father and brothers both told me that my input was not necessary."

"Matt, I want your input. This is our wedding."

"I know. But I like everything you have chosen so far."

"I guess we just are in sync right?" She laughed.

"I guess so." He laughed back.

"I was thinking we would write our own vows?"

"Okay."

"I wish you wouldn't just agree with me on everything. If you don't like something, please tell me."

"Al, I promise. I love everything you have done so far."

"Alright. I was thinking Orange and gold for the colors."

"That sounds good."

"Great." She laughed. "How about we talk about some wedding things so you have some input?"

"That sounds like a plan."

They spent the rest of the evening going over some things. Once that was done, Allie cooked dinner for them. She was glad that they had gone over some things together. She wanted him to have the wedding he wanted too. She was a little angry that her father and brothers told him that the wedding was all about her. It wasn't, it was about the two of them.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Allie met with Kinley to discuss the wedding some more. She had decided on the décor for the ceremony.

"Okay, Al, tell me what you want for the ceremony décor?" Kinley asked as they were having lunch at a restaurant near Allie's apartment.

"I was thinking we would have candelabras all around the area where the guests will be seated. Ficus trees with lights on them at the entry way. Strings of lights on the walls of the church. Candelabras at the altar. Basically candles and lights to light the church for the ceremony."

"That sounds good." Kinley replied writing it down. "Now what about floral arrangements?"

"I want some orange roses and gold roses with candles in each of the corners of the room. I want lighted craft pumpkins on the steps of the church to welcome the guests. Maybe have Matt and Allie carved into them. Like one on each side. Or have DiBiase and Korklan carved into them."

"We can do both. But you know that the roses will have to be dyed."

"Yeah but I want them."

"Alright."

Great." Allie replied glad that Kinley agreed with her on the decorations.

"Okay, now, what readings do you want in the ceremony?"

"I was thinking the poem The Meaning." Allie said handing Kinley the paper with the poem on it. Which Kinley read out loud.

"The Meaning

To love is to share life together  
to build special plans just for two  
to work side by side  
and then smile with pride  
as one by one, dreams all come true.

To love is to help and encourage  
with smiles and sincere words of praise  
to take time to share  
to listen and care  
in tender, affectionate ways.

To love is to have someone special  
one who you can always depend  
to be there through the years  
sharing laughter and tears  
as a partner, a lover, a friend.

To love is to make special memories  
of moments you love to recall  
of all the good things  
that sharing life brings  
love is the greatest of all.

I've learned the full meaning  
of sharing and caring  
and having my dreams all come true;  
I've learned the full meaning  
of being in love  
by being and loving with you.

- Kellie Spehn –

"Allie, that's beautiful. Is that the only one you want?"

"No, I picked out another one." Allie handed her the paper with the other on it. It was Perfection in your eyes.

Kinley once again read it out loud.

"Perfection in my Eyes

All I ever wanted was to be part of your heart,  
And for us to be together, to never be apart.

No one else in the world can even compare,  
You're perfect and so is this love that we share.

We have so much more than I ever thought we would,  
I love you more than I ever thought I could.

I promise to give you all I have to give,  
I'll do anything for you as long as I live.

In your eyes I see our present, our future and past,  
By the way you look at me I know we will last.

I hope that one day you'll come to realize,  
How perfect you are when seen through my eyes.

- Ashley Borden –

"That's beautiful too Allie."

"Glad you think so. I want this quote to be on the programs." Allie handed her a card with the quote on it. "Love is when you look into someone's eyes  
and see their heart.- Jill Petty –

"Okay. So we have the ceremony decorations, the poems and the quote." Kinley wrote everything down. "Okay now you need to decide your wedding party."

"Well, I know you can't be in it because you're the wedding planner."

"Actually, my assistant can handle that. So, I will be happy to be in the wedding."

"Great. I want you, Krista and Jennie to be my bridesmaids. I want Amanda to be my maid of honor and I want Ashley, Lauren and Keleigh to be my bridesmaids too."

"Alright. So we have the bridesmaids. What about a flower girl?"

"I was thinking about Ashley's daughter, Hailey and Lauren's daughter, Leah."

"Okay. So what about Matt's groomsmen and best man?"

"I know he wants his dad to be his best man and his brother, Mike, in the wedding. Then he said Ted, Brett, and Mike, my brother and then Bryan and John."

"Alright. We have the wedding party. Now, we need to discus transportation." Kinley looked at her book. "I was thinking maybe mini buses for the guests. And then a limo for Matt and his parents and one for you and Ted. One for your mom and the bridal party and then one for Matt's groomsmen."

"I like it."

"Great. Once I have all this done, I will speak with your mom and dad about the deposits."

"Just tell mom to give you a check for what you need."

"I will. Okay, so we have the ceremony except what everyone will be wearing. But we can decide that later."

"Okay. So what now?"

"We moved to the reception. Did you want to plan it that now or wait?"

"Let's wait and go look at some bridal dresses." Both got up and headed to Allie's Range Rover.

After looking at bridal gowns, Allie didn't find a one she liked. She wondered if she would ever find the dress for her. After the bridal shop, Allie headed to Matt's apartment as they had a date planned. After their date, they headed back to Matt's.

"Did you have fun wedding planning?" Matt asked as he was getting into bed.

"Yeah but I didn't find a wedding dress." Allie said from the bathroom where she was. "I just didn't like any of them."

"I'm sure there is one out there." He said putting on his glasses to read a little bit.

"I hope so." She said walking out and seeing him reading.

She walked over and got into bed. She kissed him to get his attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?" She said with a smile.

"Really? And why is this?" He smiled back at her.

"I don't know. Just something about you in the glasses is so hot."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He laughed as she kissed him.

"I figured. You just have no idea how turned on I get when I see you reading or doing anything smart."

"I always knew you liked me because I was a nerd."

"I don't think you're nerd." She said kissing him. "Now, let's stop talking and have a little fun."

She kissed him again and they were making love. She wanted to talk about them moving in together before the wedding but she wasn't sure how he would feel about that. She decided to talk to him tomorrow and enjoy the night with him.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Matt and Allie were on their way to her parents' house in Palm Beach. The engagement party was that weekend and her parents told them they wanted to talk to them about something.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Allie said as they were driving to Palm Beach from Tampa.

"What?" Matt asked her.

"I was thinking that we could find a place and move in together now before the wedding. I mean why wait?"

"Are you ready to give up your place?"

"Yes. We are getting married. I would be giving it up anyway."

"Alright. Let's find a place." He smiled at her.

"Great." She said as her blackberry went off. "Unbelievable."

"What?" He asked knowing it was work.

"Andria lost that press release for the team." She replied. She worked public relations for Tampa Bay Rays.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means I need to email her another copy." She sighed as she used her blackberry to email her back. "I can't believe she couldn't handle it for a few days. What is she going to do while I'm on our honeymoon?"

"I don't know." He smiled. He knew her job was stressful but he also knew how much she loved it.

She continued to work while they drove to Palm Beach. Finally they arrived at the house. Allie used her code to open the gate and they drove in. Once there, they got out their suitcases and headed in. They saw the caterers and workmen working to get the house ready for the engagement party.

"About time you guys got here." Kinley kidded her sister-in-law.

"Sorry. Work issues for me." Allie replied as they walked in the house. They headed up stairs to Allie's room and put their things away. Allie saw that her mother had a dress hanging in the closet for her to wear that night.

"Your mom really thinks about everything." Matt said when he saw the suit she left him to wear.

"She does do that." Allie laughed.

"Al, I wanted to let you know that mom and dad want to talk to you and Matt." Brett said walking in.

"Alright." Allie replied.

She and Matt soon made their way to the office where her parents were. They sat down on the sofa in the room while her parents sat on the other one.

"I guess you're wondering what we wanted." Ted said as he got out some papers.

"We are." Allie replied.

"Well your mom and I wanted to give you guys your wedding gift."

"Okay. What is it?"

"A house in Tampa."

"What?" Matt asked shocked.

"We bought you a house. It's a very nice house. It's a six bedroom, seven bath house. It has a gym, a theater room, kitchen with everything, a three car garage, infinity pool and hot tub." Ted handed them the photos of the house.

"You bought this without asking us?" Allie asked.

"Yes, it's a wedding present Alexia." Melanie said to her.

"Can we talk about this?" Matt asked them and Allie.

"Sure. Oh, I also have a prenuptial agreement for you guys." Ted handed them it too.

"Okay, we're going to talk about this." Allie said as she and Matt walked out and up to their room.

Once they were there, they looked over the papers for the house and the prenuptial agreement.

"Your parents think I want your money?" He asked.

"It's just what the DiBiase family does. Draw up agreements. Matt, if you don't want to sign, that's fine. I'm good either way. That is all my parents."

"I don't want your money and I believe we will be together forever."

"I believe that too. Which is why you don't have to sign it or you can." She said looking over the house photos. It was a beautiful house.

"I will sign it because I know we will be together forever. I also wanted to give you this. My parents suggested I draw it up." He said handing her a prenuptial agreement of his own.

"Wow, our parents are the same in a way." She laughed taking it from him and signing it. He did the same with the one her parents had given him. "So what do you want to do about the house?"

"I like the house. It just your parents bought it." He said moving to sit by her on the bed. "I wanted us to buy the place together."

"We can. We can just pay my parents but it's a wedding gift."

"I know but they are paying for the wedding."

"Matt, we don't have to take the house. It's a big gift and we can take our time to think about it."

"Allie, I just wanted us to do something just us. Something that didn't involve your family."

"If you resent what my family does or has, then why are you marrying me? I'm apart of them. I have what they have. The trust fund and everything that goes with being a DiBiase. I didn't realize you had a problem with this."

"Allie, I don't have an issue with what your family has or does. I just want us to do things ourselves. I don't want to depend on your family or your trust fund."

"I have never brought up my trust fund with you. Matt, if you don't want the house, fine we won't take it. We can just tell my parents that we don't want it. It's not a big deal." She said before walking out.

She headed out to the pool area of the house. She knew they would work it out. She did understand what he was saying. She worked and made her own money. Was she grateful for everything her family had and what they did for her, yes. But she wasn't dependent on them.

She looked out at the pool and sighed. She loved to come and sit by the pool. It was always her favorite spot of the house. She ran her hand through the water. She looked up and saw the workers getting things ready. The engagement party would be starting soon and everyone would be there to congratulate them on their engagement.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Matt walked out of the house and to the pool area. He saw Allie standing by the pool. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to fight about." He said to her. He felt her sigh and then turned to him.

"It wasn't stupid. I understand, I do. But I have my own money. I don't need my family's money. But it's nice to have to. I know my parents can try to buy everything. The house is a gift but we don't have to take it. We can find one that we pay for."

"No, I like the house and I know you do. It's just a gift right? It doesn't mean your family controls us."

"It is a gift, that's it."

"Alright." He said kissing her. "I love you Allie and I don't want this to be an issue for us. I don't want to constantly be arguing about this."

"I don't either but you have to realize that I'm always going to be a DiBiase. That means I get the trust fund and everything that the DiBiases have. I can't change my family."

"I know that and I wouldn't want you too. I know who you are and I know your family. I love you for you not because your last name is DiBiase."

"Good. Then it's settled. We will take the very nice house." She smiled before kissing him. She pulled away and looked at her watch. "Now, we need to get ready for this party."

They headed upstairs to get ready. The guests would be arriving soon. His parents and brother were flying in from St. Louis and they were being picked up by Ted and Kinley.

Soon the party was underway. Allie was dressed in a black knee length satin dress with black heels. She decided to wear her hair down. Matt was dressed in black pants and a dark blue shirt. They entered the party and were congratulated by his co workers and friends of her family's. Everyone wanted to see the ring and were in awe of how beautiful it was.

Allie couldn't' believe how much her mom had done for the party. The house was decorated in white and red roses arrangements. She had a stage where there was a live band to play. They were having a hors deourve and champange party for the engagement party. The whole house was decorated with white and red everything.

"Can I have your attention please?" Ted Sr. asked of the crowd when he took the stage that was set up. "I would like to welcome everyone to this party to celebrate that my daughter, Alexia is marrying Matt Korklan. We wish Matt and Allie the best and we welcome Matt into our family. So, everyone please enjoy the party and raise your glass to Matt and Allie."

Everyone raised the champagne glasses to toast the couple. Once that was done, everyone danced and enjoyed the party.

"So, how do you like the party?" Kinley asked her sister-in-law.

"I like it." Allie replied.

"So, I heard mom and dad gave you guys a house." Ted said to his younger sister.

"They did. I'm unsure about taking it."

"Al, they bought mine, Brett's and Mike's house. It's what they do."

"I know. I love the house and I want it. It's just Matt and I wanted to buy our own place."

"Allie, I know the feeling but enjoy this. No mortgage or anything. A house you will own free and clear."

"Yeah." She laughed. "So, do you guys have any news? Like making me an aunt."

"Allie, we will start a family when we are ready." Ted replied while his wife laughed. They had been trying but nothing so far.

"I know. It's just I'm ready to be an aunt."

"I know. We will have one eventually." Ted said taking his wife's hand. "How about we go mingle?"

"Sounds good. Bye, Allie." Kinley said as she and Ted walked away.

"You look beautiful." Cody Rhodes said walking up behind her.

"What do you want?" Allie asked her ex.

"Why are you getting married? You don't want to."

"I do. I love Matt and I'm going to marry him. So, leave." She said walking away. She wasn't in the mood for him. They had dated for two months over two years ago. She just didn't really like him. Their parents had set up the date and it just went from there. She was glad when she caught him cheating with Kelly Kelly. It soon led her to meet Matt.

She met Matt when John introduced in early 2010. Their first date was on Valentine's Day. It wasn't long before she was in love with him. Although it took her until their three month anniversary to say it to him.

She looked around the party and noticed that everyone was drinking and having a good time. She knew that the engagement party was thrown for her parents to show off. She started looking around for Matt as he had gone to talk to John and Randy about something. She found him talking to Adam and Jay.

"And there is the future Mrs. Korklan." Adam said kiddingly to her before hugging her.

"I thought she was the future Mrs. Bourne?" Jay said with a laugh.

"Aren't' they same person?" Adam joked.

"Okay we get it. I have two names." Matt laughed.

"Allie you do look beautiful."

"Thank you Adam. Yes, my mom picked out the dress." She said before he or Jay could ask her.

"I figured that." Jay replied.

"Yeah, I came over here to steal my future hubby." Allie laughed. "So, if you will excuse us."

"Yeah, yeah." Adam and Jay both laughed as Allie and Matt walked off.

Allie pulled Matt upstairs with her. They were soon in their bedroom.

"Allie, you know we have to be downstairs for this thing." He said once they were there.

"Oh, they will just have to wait." She said before kissing him.

"You know your parents or brothers could walk in." He said pulling away.

"Oh, no, they can't." She said turning to lock the door. "Now, no one can get in."

She wasted no time in kissing him again. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and it was soon on the floor. She led them over to the bed. She pushed him back on the bed and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She kissed him again and before long they were making love.

Afterwards they laid there for a minute. Before realizing that they needed to head back downstairs.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know that sometimes my parents try to buy whatever and think everyone will be okay with it. I'm sorry that I got mad." Allie said as she got dressed.

"Al, it's okay. I shouldn't have said what I did. I know you aren't dependent on your family. I just some times it's weird to think you have all this money."

"I know. Why do you think most of the guys I've dated don't stick around? They can't deal with it." She laughed a little.

"Allie, I'm not going anywhere. I love you whether you're rich or not."

"I love you too. Now, we should probably get back."

"Yep." He said taking her hand as they headed back downstairs.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Allie met with Kinley, Krista, Jennie and her mom to look some wedding dresses. They were joined by the three other bridesmaids and Amanda, Allie's best friend. Matt was hanging out with the guys all day. The girls arrived at Unique Bridal in Deerfield Beach and started looking at wedding dresses. Allie soon found her dream dress. It was by Christina Wu.

"Allie, that dress is perfect." Kinley said once Allie was dressed.

"Thank you." Allie smiled. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline with stunning beaded bodice. The colors of it were white/white/silver. Banding at the empire waist and back streamers which would match the bridesmaids' dresses.

"Now for the veil." The sales lady said bring out some veils.

"I think she should have a princess tiara." Melanie said looking at the different headpieces.

"I think a tiara would look good with the dress provided it's not over the top." The sales lady said getting some.

Allie was soon dressed in the wedding dress accented with an Anastasia Crystal Tiara with a chapel length train of Illusion.

"Allie, you look beautiful." Melanie said with tears.

"Allie, it's perfect." Krista and Kinley both said.

"I think so. It's the perfect dress." Allie smiled as the seamstress came to get it fitted. Once they had the measure down and the dress fitted perfectly. She headed into the dressing with Kinley and Krista to take off the dress.

Once she had, the seamstress took it to do the alternations. They would call Allie when it was ready. Now, it was time to look for bridesmaids dresses. Allie found one that she thought was perfect. It was a beaded strapless satin ball gown with organza beading in champagne color.

"This is the bridesmaids dress." Allie said showing it to the girls. "Now, each of you try one on."

Each of the girls took their size and headed into the dressing room. Once everyone was dressed they came out to let Allie see.

"They're perfect." She said quickly.

"So these the ones?" The sales lady asked.

"Yes." Allie replied before anyone else could.

"Alright. Let's get them fitted." She called the seamstress over to do the dresses.

Once everyone was fitted and the dates were set for the other fittings, the girls left and headed to lunch.

"So, Matt, when does Allie want you to get your tux for the wedding?" Ted asked as they were sitting around playing SMACKDOWN VS. RAW.

"It's already picked out. Allie saw a Hugo Boss suit that she felt was perfect. I just have to get fitted and make sure the tie matches whatever dress she chooses. So, I'm guessing you guys have to go with me."

"I guess so. This wedding is going to be big." Brett replied. "I figured Mom would get it that way."

"Yeah that's Melanie." Mike replied. He was Ted Sr.'s son from his first marriage so Melanie was his stepmother.

"Allie and I went over some things for the wedding so she can have my input."

"I can't believe she is actually letting you have input." Brett laughed.

"I know."

"Guys, enough wedding talk. I'm kicking butt here." Mike said as he and Brett beat Ted and Matt.

After lunch, the girls headed back to the house to go over some reception details.

"Okay, so décor for the reception." Kinley said taking out her book to write some things down.

"I want the round tables with white tablecloths trimmed in champagne."

"That sounds good." Krista said as she looked over the photos.

"I was thinking chairs with gold backs and padding trimmed in gold." Kinley said to her.

"I like it."

"Great. Now for the centerpieces on the table?"

"I was thinking crystal bowls with floating gold candles." Melanie said giving her input.

"I love that mom." Allie said excitedly. "Maybe we can have gold and white candles of different sizes all around the bowl."

"I love it." Kinley replied writing it down in her book.

"Allie, what about the stage for the band?" Jennie said looking at the mansion.

"I was thinking maybe lighted ficus trees on the stage. The candelabras on stage too."

"That sounds great." Melanie said.

"Okay, do you want lights on the walls too?" Kinley asked.

"Yes, I want the whole theme to be candlelight and romance."

"Okay." Kinley looked over the book. "Now, did you want some flower arrangements in the reception?"

"Yes. Same as the ceremony. Orange and gold roses."

"Okay. Now music."

"I was thinking the band could play a variety throughout the evening. I want the first dance to be I finally found someone."

"Okay. What about the father/daughter dance?"

"Daddy's Little Girl." Allie replied.

"Okay. Now the mother/son dance?"

"A Song for Mama."

"Okay. Second dance for you and Matt"

"It's your love."

"Okay. Cake cutting?"

"I have no idea." Allie replied with a laugh.

"How about Everlasting Love?" Krista suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Allie replied.

"Okay. Bouquet toss?"

"Once again no idea."

"How about Just a girl?" Jennie suggested.

"Okay. Is that every song I need for this wedding?" Allie asked with a smile.

"Yes. Does that plan the reception?"

"No. We have to decide how the reception is going to go. The timeline."

"Can't you figure that out Kinley?"

"I could. If you want?"

"Please."

"Okay." Kinley laughed. "I think that's all the reception. I have some bands in mind. You can hear them or I chose."

"Can you send me some CDs of their songs?"

"Yes. I will do that."

"Now are we done with this for today?"

"Yes, Allie. We are done for today." Kinley laughed.

"Great. Then I'm going to find my guy and tell him that mom and dad want to talk to us." Allie quickly left and headed to the game room where she knew the guys were.

She walked in and saw the guys playing SMACKDOWN VS. RAW. She sneaked in like she use to when she was little and Ted, Mike and Brett wouldn't let her play with them. They use to lock her out until she figured out how to get in and not be seen or hear.

"I think you're losing, bro." She said as she walked up.

"Allie, we locked that door. How did you get in?" Mike asked.

"Well, I just used the way I always got in." She said holding up the key that the nanny always had.

"I thought you gave that back to Eva." Brett replied. Eva had been their nanny since Ted was born and remained with the family through Allie and Brett's childhood.

"Eva gave it to me when she left. She knew you would always lock me out."

"We want that key Alexia." Brett replied walking over to her.

"No. I'm keeping it." She said placing it back in her pocket.

"Give it to me Allie." Ted replied joining his brothers to get the key.

"Nope."

Before anyone could react, her brothers started chasing her like they use to do when they were little. She would always tell their mom and dad what they did and then they would have to make her pay like all brothers did to a little sister except she wasn't younger than Brett but when the older boys would get after her, Brett just joined in.

"You aren't getting my key." She said going behind the table in the room.

"Now, Alexia." Mike said to her.

"Nope." She said but not realizing that Ted was behind her.

"Got you now." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Now, get the key."

Mike and Brett took the key from her.

"Give that back or I'm telling."

Matt just watched the interaction between Allie and her brothers. It was fun to see them like this. Acting like normal siblings. Most of the wrestlers had only seen the DiBiase family as the rich, powerhouse they were but seeing them like this would make anyone rethink that.

"Okay we got the key. Now Allie can't come in anymore."

"I'm telling mom and dad." Allie said to them.

"Allie, what are you doing here?" Mike finally asked his sister.

"I came to get my guy and go talk to mom and dad. We are leaving to head back to Tampa tomorrow."

"Alright. Let's let her go." Ted replied.

"Thank you." She said turning to Matt. "Ready to talk to my parents?"

"Yep." He replied taking her hand and they headed into the study.

They sat down across from Ted and Melanie.

"Okay, so what did you decide?" Ted asked them.

"We want the house." Allie said to them. "And we signed the prenuptial agreements."

"Great." Ted said taking them from her. "Here are the keys to the house. I know you will love it."

He got up and hugged his daughter and then Matt. Melanie got up and hugged them too.

"We're going to pack before our trip tomorrow." Allie said as she and Matt left the study.

She knew with that out of the way, they could focus on the wedding and hopefully it would be the perfect ceremony she hoped.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Allie and Matt left the next day to head back to Tampa to look at the house before Matt left for Brazil. With him gone, Allie would be the one getting the house together. They made the three hour drive and were soon at the house. It was in a gated community which Allie knew her dad did it that way to make sure no crazed fan of Matt's could get in.

"Wow, this house is huge." Matt said as they looked around.

"I know. So, what do you think? Still glad we took it."

"Of course. It's perfect."

"You aren't just agreeing with me are you?" She asked with a smile.

"No. I would never do that." He laughed.

"Okay, let's go see the upstairs." She took his hand and they headed up.

They looked at the guest bedrooms and everything else upstairs before they ended up in the master bedroom.

"This is a nice house." She said walking over to the window of the bedroom.

"It is. I'm glad we took it." He said leaning against the wall of the bedroom.

She smiled at him standing there. She did love the house and she was glad that he did too.

"You know what we should do." She said walking toward him.

"I have no idea." He replied with a laugh.

"We should christen every room starting with this one." She smiled before kissing him.

"Really? And who said that was the thing to do?" He smiled pulling away.

"Everyone." She said again before kissing him.

"Well, there is no bed in here you know."

"When has that ever stopped us." She smiled and kissed him again.

They were soon making love against the wall in the bedroom. He was leaving in two days for his trip and he wanted to spend the time with her and hopefully without all the wedding talk. He knew it was going to take a lot for this wedding but he didn't want them to be so focused on it that other things were neglected.

"So, any decorating ideas?" He asked as they laid on the floor afterwards.

"I was thinking it's big enough for us to take your furniture from your place and from my place and put it here."

"Okay, like what?"

"Put your bedroom suite in one of the guest rooms. Put mine in another room. Then we can decide about the other stuff."

"So what did you want to do in here?"

"I was thinking we buy a new bed. We start our new place with a new bed."

"I like that idea."

"Good. So, do you want me to decorate the house while you're gone?"

"If you want."

"I wanted your input but I can start while you're gone and then we can finish together."

"I like that idea."

"Great. Now, I'm hungry so let's go and get something to eat." She said as she started getting dressed.

"Okay. I have no idea how you can eat so much and still be so little."

"Because I work out." She laughed as they were soon dressed.

They headed out to a nearby restaurant. After eating, they headed to his apartment for him to pack some.

"I'm going to miss you." She said as she was helping him pack.

"I know but it won't be that long." He replied.

"I know and I know this gives you a break from the wedding."

He stopped packing and turned to her. He had no idea she knew that was what he was thinking.

"Didn't think I knew that huh?" She laughed. "Matt, I know you're not into this wedding planning. You want some input but not really that much, right?"

"Yeah. I just want to marry you. I don't' care if we have a big wedding, a small wedding or we elope. As long as we get married."

"You really are the best guy in the world." She walked over to him.

"I would hope you thought that." He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist. "Because you are my world."

"That was so romantic." She said before kissing him.

"Okay, before this gets out of hand, we need to finish packing." He said pulling away.

"Fine." She pouted before turning to pack some more.

He had to laugh as he knew she wasn't really pouting. It was nice to have this time where they weren't talking about the wedding or anything dealing with it.

"So is all wedding talk off limits?" She asked him.

"Yes. Allie, I want to focus on us not the wedding planning us. Just us."

"I want that too." She kissed him.

"Good." He went back to packing.

They spent the rest of the night just enjoying being together. The next day they had decided to figure out what would go where so it could be moved while he was gone. By the time he got back, she would have most of the house done and then they could decide on more.

The next day after deciding where things would go, she drove him to the airport.

"I'm going to miss you." She said as they stood in the terminal.

"I will miss you too." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "But it won't be that long."

"I know but still you will be away from me." She said wrapping hers around his neck.

"Allie, you know no matter when I am, I'm thinking about you."

"I know." She laughed. "And you better bring me back something great."

"I will." He laughed before kissing her. "I love you Allie."

"I love you too." She said before kissing him.

"I have to go." He gave her one more kiss before walking toward the tunnel that led to the plane.

She waited until he was on board and then she headed out. She had a lot to do and she wanted to get as much done as she could which would keep her mind off of being away from him. But she knew once he got back, it would be so chaotic with the wedding planning and she had been grateful for the time with him before he left.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Allie met with Kinley, Krista and her mom to go over the menu for the reception as well as pick out the wedding invitations. She met them at the caterers. Melanie thought that having a sit down dinner was best and she got Allie to agree.

"Okay, here is the list. Pick two entrees and one salad." The caterer said to them.

Allie looked it over and decided the menu.

"Okay. I like the Atlantic salmon wrapped in phyllo dough with fresh spinach, served lemon dill sauce and a Calamata olive orzo pilaf. The next one is Oven Roasted NY Sirloin topped with a green peppercorn brandy cream sauce served with roasted Yukon potatoes. A garden Salad with dressing, the chef's choice of vegetable and fresh baked rolls." Allie said looking over the choices.

"Okay. Do you want champagne and wine?"

"Yes as well as an open bar and non alcoholic drinks." Allie replied.

"Okay. Now, wedding cake and grooms cake?"

"I was thinking a small cheesecake layer on the top then large cheesecake next and then four smaller cheesecakes on the bottom. Decorated with chocolate dipped strawberries and chocolate swirl. It could stand on a three tier cake stand." Allie handed her the photo of the cake she had found.

"I love it." She said taking it. "Now the groom's cake?"

"That's going to be served at the rehearsal or the reception?" Krista asked.

"Rehearsal."

"I think Matt would like the Xbox cake with our names on the controllers."

"Alright. What flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"Okay. So we have the menu and cakes. I was thinking we would have different desserts to serve with the cake."

"That sounds wonderful." Melanie replied before Allie could.

"I also want a candy buffet for favors." Allie added quickly.

"Alright. Do you want them to match the colors of the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Here is the total. We require a 20 percent deposit."

"No problem." Melanie said writing a check for the amount.

"Alright. I will put in the orders."

"Alright. Thank you Ashley." Kinley said shaking her hand.

After they left the caterer, they headed to check on the flowers. The florist wanted Allie's approval for the arrangements that were to be made. Once the florist had her approval, Melanie gave them the deposit for the flowers. They then headed to look at the invitations and order them plus the programs, place cards, save the date cards, and menus cards.

"Okay, so what did you want the invitations to say?"

"The normal wording."

"Okay. Does that go for all the stuff?"

"Yes. I want our names on the napkins and favor boxes. I want the take out boxes for them."

"Alright. We will engrave everything with your names and the date."

"Great." Allie replied happy that it was going the way she wanted.

"Alright. Here is the total. We require a deposit."

"Not a problem." Melanie once again took out the checkbook and wrote it for the deposit.

"Alright. Once we have them done, we will call you to come and look and make sure everything is the way you want."

"Thank you." Allie said as they got up to leave.

They soon had the photographer, videographer, sound technicians for the ceremony and reception, the singers for the ceremony and the band for the reception. They had the ring bear pillow and flower girl baskets, the guest book, the things for the unity sand and the decorations. They had everything for the reception. Tables, chairs, silverware, cake table, stage, menu, security, staff, and everything else they would need.

By the time Allie got home, she was exhausted. She sat down in her apartment and looked over everything they had done for the wedding. It was all turning out like she wanted. She placed everything in a folder she had for the wedding stuff. Once she had filed what she had, she put the folder up. She looked around the apartment that was boxed up. She was going to began moving her apartment to the house. She had the key to Matt's place and they had agreed that she would pack his things up too. But she decided to wait and move tomorrow.

Over the next few days she moved her things into the house and then Matt's. By the time he got back from his trip, she had moved them completely into the house. But she waited to buy the new bed until he was with her and she didn't really do too much decorating without him.

"Wow, you were busy." He laughed when they walked into the house.

"You have no idea. I did all of this plus planned the wedding. I'm so exhausted."

"Really? So I thought you wanted to go shopping for a new bed?"

"Yes, let's go." She said getting up quickly.

"Why is it every time you say you're exhausted, you suddenly have energy when I say shopping?" He laughed.

"Because I want us to get a new bed and spent the first night together in our new place in a bed."

"Okay, let's go." He said taking her hand and they headed out to the garage and her Range Rover.

They headed to the furniture store to get the new bed. As they looked around, Allie saw Cody nearby. She knew he was following them.

"Is that Cody?" Matt asked her.

"Yes. I think he is following me."

"Is he still trying to get you to not marry me?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter. I'm going to marry you no matter what he thinks or says."

"Good to know, baby." He laughed before kissing her. "So, what about this one?"

"I love it." She said looking at the queen size sleigh bed in dark mahogany. The suite came with two nightstands, dresser, armoire and bench at the foot of the bed.

"Okay."

They made their way to the front and purchased the bed. They made arrangements for it to be delivered that evening.

"Are you still trying to tell yourself that you're happy?" Cody said to her when she was waiting for Matt to come back from the counter.

"I'm happy. I'm getting married to the man I love and nothing is going to change that."

"You know we should be together."

"No, we shouldn't. I love Matt and I'm going to marry him. Cody, we never had anything and we will never have anything. Please leave me alone."

She left him there and walked to where Matt was. She didn't want to be near Cody anymore. He just couldn't get the point that she was in love with Matt and wasn't interested in him.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

After picking out the bed, they headed back to the house. Allie wanted to show him everything that was planned for the wedding. Once they were home, they sat on the sofa in the living room.

"So, I wanted to show you what I got done for the wedding." Allie said getting the folder with everything. She began to show him everything from the invitation to the menu for the reception.

"Wow, you did a lot of work." He said looking it over. "You did a lot without me. You decorated the house and planned the wedding."

"You said you didn't want to help plan the wedding and you said I could decorate the house."

"I know. I just can't believe how much you got done." He smiled. "Baby, I wasn't upset because you planned it without me."

"I know. But there is so much to do."

"I know." He laughed.

"Let's head to bed. I'm tired and ready to sleep with you."

"Well, let's go then." He said picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

A few days later, Matt's mom, Donna, flew in to help with some wedding plans. She also wanted to talk to Allie's mom about the wedding. She arrived and Matt drove her to the new house.

"Wow, this house is huge." Donna said to him. "How did the DiBiase's get you to agree to this?"

"It's a gift mom. A wedding gift." He said as he got out her suitcases.

"It's a big gift, Matthew. One I'm sure you feel uncomfortable with but I'm guess Allie convinced you that taking it was the best thing."

"Allie and I both agreed to take the house." He replied knowing his mother was going to start on the DiBiases and their money.

"Why? Matthew, this house is too big for just the two of you."

"No, it's not. I'm sure we will have lots of house guests."

"I don't know." Donna looked around the house. She still couldn't believe that the DiBiases bought this house and just gave it to them.

"So, are you meeting with Allie?"

"No, actually Melanie called me and asked me to come and help with some of the plans. I guess there are some things that the mother of the bride and mother of the groom do."

"Right." He replied.

The next day, he dropped his mom off at the DiBiase's house they had rented in Tampa. He was off to train with some of the guys who were home.

"So, Donna, is there anything you or Joseph want in the wedding?" Melanie asked as they were looking at some ideas for the rehearsal dinner that the groom's parents host.

"No, we figured Matt would tell us if there is anything." Donna replied. She was debating about bring up the gifts. She didn't think it was right for them to flaunt their wealth.

"Okay, did you have any ideas for the rehearsal dinner? I know Allie picked out the cake for it."

"I was thinking we could have it at a hotel near the beach. I've done some research and found one I like." Donna said handing her the information.

"That's so cute that you did research." Melanie said very condescending. "But I think it would be better if Kinley handled the rehearsal dinner."

"No, it's up to us, the groom's family at what we want." Donna said quickly. She was tired of Melanie controlling everything. "I realize that you DiBiases are use to getting your way about everything but not on this. My son is a part of this wedding too. He and his family deserve some say in it. I know you're paying for it but that is only because you want your spoil little princess to have that princess wedding. You should stop trying to buy your daughter's happiness with all the gifts. I mean this big wedding and the big house. Why don't you just give her love instead of gifts?"

"How dare you judge me?" Melanie said getting up. "I will not be talked to like that by someone like you. Someone so beneath me. You and your son are beneath us. If my daughter didn't love your son, I would end this wedding. But I will not hurt my daughter like that since I know she loves him despite the fact that he is beneath her."

Melanie didn't say anything else. She just left the room and told the maid to tell Donna that the chaffer would drive her home.

Matt arrived to get his mom and let her go talk to Allie about the wedding. He figured that she had had enough of Melanie.

"Matt, your mother is not here. She is already on her way home." Melanie said walking in the foyer.

"Oh, I thought I was supposed to get her." He knew they made the plans for that.

"Well, your mother and I had some disagreements."

"What kind of disagreements?"

"Just that you and your family are beneath me and mine." She said snidely. "My daughter is way too good for you. She could do so much better. I wanted her to marry someone she had something in common with. Someone who understood the life of being a DiBiase."

"I love Allie and I understand what she has to deal with."

"Please. You were only supposed to be someone my daughter had for fun. I never expected it to get serious. I figured she would sleep with you a few times and get that out of her system. The need to be with someone who was just really starting out in the WWE. I wish she would have hooked up with Orton or Cena. Then I know she would be taken care of. They are actually going somewhere."

"I'm sorry you feel like that." He said leaving. He couldn't' believe Melanie said that. She had always been somewhat nice to him but she was just cruel.

He headed back to the house to talk to Allie. He wanted her to know exactly how her mother felt. He walked into the house and found Allie in the master bedroom going through some clothes.

"Allie, we have to talk." He said sitting down on the bed.

"What?" She asked stopping.

"I just got back from your parents house."

"Oh, right. Your mom went there to talk wedding. How did it go?"

"Well, your mom sent my mom home by getting the chaffer to drive her."

"Okay."

"Apparently they got into it about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Well your mother told my mother and then me that me and my family were beneath you. That you were too good for me and you could do better and she wanted you to do better."

"I'm sure you misunderstood what she meant. She likes you."

"No, she doesn't. She thought you would have your fun with me and then move on. That you would sleep with me a few times and then end up with Randy or John."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that. She told me she likes you."

"God, Allie, just listen. Your mother doesn't like me or my family. She thinks you and your family are better than mine. Do you get that at all? Or do you only want what you want and never mind what someone else thinks or wants?" He said irritated with her.

"What does that mean?" She asked raising her voice.

"It means you are so focused on this stupid big wedding that everything else is not important. You don't even care that your mother was insulting and mean to me and my mother. I knew you were a little selfish and spoiled. But I thought you had a heart at least. God, how did I fall in love with someone like you anyway?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm sorry if I'm not what you wanted either. I'm sorry that my family is a problem for you." She said taking off her engagement ring. "It's obvious that we shouldn't be married."

She walked over and put the engagement ring on the table by the bed and walked out.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Allie drove to her brother, Brett's house. She didn't want to go to her parents and hear her mother say anything. She just wanted to be away from things.

"Allie, what are you doing here?" Brett asked when he opened the door. He noticed the tears.

"Can I come in?" She said through her tears.

"Yes, of course." Brett stepped aside and let her in. "What's wrong, Allie Cat?"

"Matt and I had a huge fight and I gave him the ring back." She said sitting down on the sofa and sobbing.

"Allie." He said sitting by her and hugging her. "What caused this?"

"Matt's mom came to help with some wedding plans. She went to plan some things with mom and her and mom got into it."

"Into it about what?"

"Mom apparently told Donna that she was beneath our family. That we were better than them."

"Al, you know mom. She has always thought that." He knew his sister loved Matt and didn't want to break up. "Al, maybe you should talk to mom and see what she says but remember mom doesn't really want you to marry Matt."

"I'm just. I knew that our family's money was an issue for me and Matt. I can't change that I have money or that my family does. Brett, I don't know what to do. I love him but he said some hurtful things to me."

"Like what?"

"He told me that I'm so focused on this stupid big wedding that nothing else is important to me. That I didn't care if mom insulted him and his family. That he knew I was a little spoiled and selfish but that he thought I had a heart. Then he said how did he fall in love with someone like me anyway."

Brett didn't' say anything. He just held his sister while she cried. He knew she wanted to be with Matt despite what was said.

"Allie, why don't you stay here tonight and then see how things look in the morning?"

"Okay." She said getting up and heading to the guest room.

Once Brett was sure Allie was asleep, he called Ted and Mike and told them what Allie told him. They all agreed to talk to their mom and dad and then Matt. They wanted to get to the bottom of things.

The next day Brett and Mike headed to talk to Melanie and Ted. Ted headed to talk to Matt.

"Ted." Matt said opening the door. He knew it was just a matter of time before her brothers would come to talk to him.

"Can I talk to you?" Ted asked him.

"Yeah." Matt let Ted come in and they sat in the living room. Ted could see that Matt was obviously upset too.

"I know what happen between you and Allie."

"You mean you know what Allie told you."

"Matt, tell me your side then." Ted listened as Matt told him what his mother had said. "Alright. I will talk to my mom and get this straightened out. Matt, do you love Allie?"

"Yes. I love Allie more than anything."

"Then find a way to work this out. I know Allie loves you. But it seems that you are focused on the fact that our family has money. Matt, we can't change that but Allie loves you and cares about you and your family. Yes she should have said something about what mom said but it probably didn't even register with her."

"I just get angry when she doesn't see when she is acting like a spoiled brat."

"Matt, is that you or your mom talking?"

"What?"

"Matt, you know your mom has a problem with my parents spoiling Allie like they do. So, are you just listening to what she says?"

"I know my parents think Allie is spoiled but you know she is."

"I know that and I know Allie will ask mom about things. I know Allie feels bad that mom was like that."

"Then she should say it." Matt got up and walked to the door. "I'm not the one who really needs to apologize. That's Allie."

Ted knew that Matt did have a point but there were some things that Matt needed to apologize for also. Ted left the house and headed to see his mom. He wanted to know what Brett and Mike found out.

"Ted, did you come to talk to me too?" Melanie asked when her son came in.

"Yes. What exactly did you say to Matt and his mother?"

"I merely told the truth. They are beneath us. Allie could do so much better. If she really wants a wrestler, she should be with a main eventer like John or Randy."

"Mom, Allie doesn't love them like she loves Matt. She loves him and you're just making it more difficult."

"I'm making it more difficult. Donna said some hurtful things to me. She said that we should show Allie love and not do it through the gifts we buy. Then she said that we were doing too much for the wedding. It's our only daughter's wedding."

"What did you say?"

"I told her it was cute that she had found a place for the rehearsal dinner but I thought it was best for Kinley to handle it."

"Mom. You need to talk to Allie and make this right. You want her to be happy, and then tell her everything you said." Ted said just as Allie walked in with Kinley, Jennie and Krista.

"Allie, mom wants to talk to you." Brett said getting up and taking his wife's hand and heading out.

Ted and Mike followed with their wives leaving Allie and Melanie in the living room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Allie asked.

"I know you called off the wedding."

"I did."

"Alexia, everything Matt told you was true. I said he and his family were beneath us. They are. Allie, you could do better."

"I can't believe you. Why would you tell Matt and his mother that? God, do you know what you did?" Allie got up and headed for the door. "Mom, I'm going to work this out with Matt and I will marry him. You will apologize to him and his mom."

Matt was sitting in the living room of the house when his mom came downstairs.

"Where's Allie?" Donna asked.

"She left last night after we had a fight. She called off the wedding."

"What? Why?" Donna was shocked.

"Because of what her mom said to me and you. I know she told you that we were beneath them. I told Allie who didn't seem to care really. So, I told her I didn't know how I fell in love with someone like her. So she said she was sorry I felt that way and took off the ring."

"Matthew, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She hated to see him unhappy.

"How is this your fault?"

"I started it with Melanie. I told her I thought she was trying to buy Allie happiness with the house and the big wedding. I went off on her first."

"Why didn't you tell me this? Mom, I love Allie and I know that yes she is spoiled and a little selfish. I know her parents give her whatever she wants. But I love her despite that."

"I'm sorry Matthew."

"I have to talk to her and apologize." He said getting up and heading to the door. He was shocked when Allie opened it first. "Allie."

"Hey, can we talk?" She asked walking in.

"Yeah."

"I will leave you two alone." Donna got up and walked upstairs. As much as she hated the fact that Allie and her family was rich, she knew how much Matt loved her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Matt asked as they sat down.

"I talk to my mom and she told me everything. I'm sorry that last night it didn't register with me. I told her she had to apologize to you and your mom. I'm sorry. I was stupid and I did let the wedding overtake things. I just want it to be perfect."

"Allie, I talked to my mom and she said that she started it with your mom. I'm sorry about what I said. I love you and I know why I fell in love with you. You are spoiled and selfish but you're also loving, caring and sweet. I know that you were raised with money and I don't mean to make it problem with us but I just want us to be independent."

"I know and you're right. I can be spoiled and selfish. I should have apologized for my mom last night. I'm sorry. She shouldn't have said what she did."

"I'm sorry too." He sat down beside her. "I should have asked my mom what was said."

"Matt, I love you and I want to marry you if you want to marry me?"

He smiled and got down on one knee and took out the ring.

"I love you Alexia DiBiase and want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said kissing him and then putting the ring on her finger.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Matt asked Allie to go away with him. With everything that happened, he wanted them to get away from everything and everyone for a few days. She agreed and they were soon on their way to the Bahamas. He had talked to John and Randy who suggested that he and Allie get married while in the Bahamas. Then when they get back, they can still have the big wedding with the family. He was considering it. If they were married already, then the wedding planning wouldn't be such a big deal.

They arrived at The Atlantis in the Bahamas. Once they had checked into their hotel room, Matt figured it was time to suggest they get marry.

"Allie, I wanted to talk you about something." He said as they were on the balcony looking out at the ocean.

"What?" She asked turning to face him.

"I was thinking that we could get married here. Then we can fly home and still have the big wedding with family."

"You really want to get married here instead of at home?"

"We can still get married at home. We will just already be married."

"Matt, I love that you want to do that but I want the wedding with family. I want to walk down that aisle in a beautiful white dress and see you standing at the end waiting for me. Then saying those vows in front of everyone."

"Alright. We will wait and have that wedding."

"I just want our family with us. I know we can get married here and then still get remarried then but I want our first wedding to be with our family."

"Its fine, Al. I just thought it was a good idea." He said walking back into the room.

"You're angry that I don't want to get married here. Is that the reason for this? You wanted to bring me here and have us get married here. Did you trick me?"

"No. I wanted us to come for a vacation and have fun. John and Randy suggested that we get married here." He walked over to her. "Allie, I promise, I didn't trick you."

"I know. I just. Matt, I want to marry." She said thinking about it. "You know, let's get married here. We can have this wedding for us and then the other wedding for our family."

"Allie, are you sure? I mean, it wasn't my plan to get married here. I just wanted some time with you."

"I know. Let's just do it. Let's get married now. Well, when we get the license."

"Okay. Let's get married." He said kissing her. He was happy that she agreed to get married there even though it hadn't been his plan, he was glad. They spent the night just being together.

The next day, they headed to get their license. They did the application and then paid the fee. They were cleared to get married the next day. They got the rings and made the arrangements to be married on the beach at sunset. Allie knew her mom wouldn't be happy about this but she didn't care. They could have this wedding for them and then the big one for her mom and their families.

A day later she and Matt were getting ready to get married. They headed down to the beach for the ceremony. Allie was dressed in a simple white cotton dress that had lace on the bodice and the hemline and she had white sandals. Matt was dressed in khaki pants and white dress shirt. Their only witness was provided by the hotel. They stood on the beach as the officiant started.

"Alexia Claire DiBiase and Matthew Joseph Korklan, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage. Matthew, do you take, Alexia, to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?

"I do."

"Alexia, do you take Matthew to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only onto her?"

"I do."

"The rings please." The officiant took them and told Matt to repeat the words.

"I, Matt, take you, Allie, to be my wife and I pledge my love to you forever." He said slipping the diamond eternity band on her finger.

"Allie." The officiant said.

"I, Allie, take you, Matt, to be my husband and I pledge my love to you forever." She repeated slipping the platinum wedding band on his finger.

"Matthew and Alexia, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love to each other by these vows, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Matt kissed Allie as the witness threw bird seed. Once they were married, they headed back to their hotel room for their wedding night. Matt carried her over the threshold of the room.

"Can you believe we actually got married?" She laughed as they were in the room.

"No. But I'm glad we did. I love you Allie."

"I love you too." She said kissing him.

She slowly began to unbutton his shirt and soon it was on the floor. She moved them to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She walked over to the bed and kissed him. Before long they were making love.

Afterwards they laid there, she had her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you Allie." He said as he stroked her back.

"I love you too." She said moving to look at him. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too. Allie, it really wasn't my plan to marry you here. I wanted to have the wedding you wanted."

"I know that. I'm glad we had this one just for us. Now, we can have the other one for our family."

She kissed him again and they were soon making love again. They would be flying home in two days. She hoped they would keep the fact that they got married to themselves. She knew it was better for everyone if they thought the actual wedding didn't take place until October. Less drama from everyone and she knew in heart that he would agree.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later Matt and Allie flew home to Tampa. They had agreed to keep the marriage a secret. Matt was wearing his wedding band on his right hand while Allie was wearing hers on a necklace. They were going to have the family wedding in October as planned.

They arrived at the house and found they had messages from his parents, her parents, and Kinley. Allie knew the wedding planning was starting again. At least now she knew the odds of her and Matt breaking up over the wedding was slim because they were already married.

"God, I can't believe everyone called us knowing we were on vacation." Allie said as they were in their room unpacking.

"I know. It's crazy." Matt said. "So, are you going to call them and tell we're back?"

"Not until tomorrow." She said kissing him. "I want to focus on us today and tomorrow we can deal with everyone."

He laughed before kissing her. They were soon in bed. She knew that the next day would be filled with more wedding planning so she wanted to spend the time alone with her.

The next day Allie took their marriage certificate to the court to be filed and then met Kinley to talk wedding while Matt went to work out with the guys.

"Okay Allie more wedding planning now." Kinley said taking out her book. "We need to set up a time for you and Matt to apply for your marriage license. You know there is a three day waiting period if you hadn't taken the course. The wedding is a few months away."

"I know that." Allie replied.

"Alright. We will meet at the court tomorrow."

"Great." Allie replied.

"Okay, it looks like we have everything. There are some wedding parties that are coming up for you guys. You have a lingerie shower, a stock the pantry shower, bathroom shower and recipe sharing shower. Then a garden and tool party for you and Matt. You have your bachelorette party and Matt has his bachelor party. You have the bridesmaids' luncheon, the wedding day breakfast, the get to know you party, rehearsal dinner, and afterglow party."

"Who is hosting these things?" Allie asked.

"Well you are hosting the bridesmaids' luncheon. Your parents and Matt's are hosting the afterglow party and the get to know you party, your parents are hosting the wedding day breakfast. Matt's are hosting the rehearsal dinner. Amanda is hosting the bachelorette party, Mike is hosting Matt's bachelor party. Me, Krista and Jennie are hosting the lingerie shower, your mom's friends are hosting the bathroom shower, the divas are hosting the recipe sharing shower, and your friends from work are hosting the stock the pantry shower. All of the attendants are hosting the garden and tool party.

"Okay." Allie thought that was a lot of parties.

"The bachelorette and bachelor parties are going to be held in Las Vegas. The next morning you will host the bridesmaids' luncheon."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Great. We will set that up. So, I will go to the court and see about the license."

"Alright." Allie smiled. She knew that once Kinley went to the court, she would find out they were already married.

Matt was working out with the guys while Allie was with Kinley. He was debating about telling them. He knew they wouldn't tell anyone.

"So, Matt how was the vacation?" Ted asked him.

"It was great. Allie and I had a great time." He replied.

"Did you take mine and John's advice and just get married there?" Randy asked him which caused Ted to stop what he was doing.

John, Randy and Ted all looked at Matt waiting for the answer.

"If I tell you guys, you have to keep it a secret." He said making sure no one was listening.

"We promise." John replied.

"Okay, yes we got married in the Bahamas."

"My mom is going to freak. She has been planning this big wedding. Why would you and Allie do that?" Ted asked him.

"Ted, we are still having the family wedding here. We just thought it would be less stressful if we just got married. Guys, you have to keep this a secret. Allie and I don't want our family to get mad or anything."

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Randy replied.

"Thanks." Matt said relieved.

Kinley headed to the court after the lunch with Allie. She wanted to enroll Matt and Allie into the course so they could get the license.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked her.

"I'm a wedding planner and I wanted to enroll my couple into the course."

"Okay, what are their names?"

"Matthew Korklan and Alexia DiBiase." She handed the form that she had them filled out.

The clerk took the form and looked up the information. She then turned to Kinley.

"That couple is already married." The clerk said to her.

"What?" Kinley was shocked by this.

"Yes. We got a marriage certificate filed today by Alexia DiBiase and Matthew Korklan. They were married in the Bahamas."

"Thank you." Kinley said leaving. She laughed and was a little mad that Allie didn't' tell her. She headed to their house to ask Allie about it.

She arrived at Matt and Allie's and headed in. She knocked on the door and Allie let her in.

"Kinley, what's going on?" Allie asked.

"I thought you could tell me. I go to the court to sign you and Matt up for the course and the clerk tells me that you and Matt are already married." Kinley said sitting down on the sofa.

"Oh." Allie laughed sitting beside her.

"Yeah. So you got married on your vacation?"

"Yes. We hadn't planned it. We just decided to do it."

"I'm shocked because we worked so hard on the wedding."

"Kinley, we are still having the family wedding. This one in the Bahamas was for me and Matt. The one in October is for our family. We still want that one. We figured if we were married then the wedding planning wouldn't be so stressful."

"That's actually a good idea." Kinley laughed. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Allie smiled.

Kinley hugged her and left. Allie was glad that someone knew about the wedding. With Kinley knowing it means she could help them keep it from everyone else.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

The next few weeks went by and Allie attended a few of the showers for her. It was coming up on the weekend of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Everyone was flying to Las Vegas and staying at the Flamingo Hilton. They arrived in Las Vegas and headed to the hotel. They were staying in two different suites.

The guys had arranged for a few exotic dancers to perform in the suite. They hired a top notch bartender and he was soon serving them drinks. The girls danced for the guys while they drank.

"This is an awesome party." Cody Rhodes said as the guys were drinking and having a good time.

Matt had to laugh at the guys. They were having such a great time. He wondered if Allie was having a good time at hers.

Allie laughed as Kinley, Krista, Jennie, Amanda, Ashley, Lauren and Keleigh were having fun watching the male dancers. Everyone was a little buzzed from the drinks.

"So, Allie, you know you can't see Matt tonight right?" Krista said to her future sister in law.

"Yeah yeah." Allie laughed. She knew that she and Matt had agreed to meet up later and spend the night together. Kinley had agreed to help Allie sneak out. She was still the only one beside Ted, Randy and John who knew she and Matt were married.

"Its true, Allie." Jennie replied. "You can't see Matt tonight."

"Guys, we aren't getting married tomorrow." Allie said to them before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah but you are suppose to not spend the bachelorette party with your groom to be."

"Whatever." Allie laughed.

The girls finally passed out after drinking a lot and the dancers went home. Kinley then helped Allie leave the suite and meet up with Matt.

"So, did you have any trouble getting away?" Matt asked once they were in the room he had rented for them. He could tell she was a little buzzed.

"No, Kinley helped me" She replied. She had told Matt the day Kinley found out that she knew.

"Well, I'm glad we ditched everyone." He laughed before kissing her.

"Well, we are already married so, why should we get to spend the night together in Las Vegas." She said pulling away before kissing him again. "Now, let's not waste this time."

She kissed him again and they soon made their way over the bed. Before long they were making love. They spend the night making love.

The next morning, Allie got up and showered and got dressed. She knew she had the bridesmaids' luncheon in the restaurant downstairs. She walked over to the bed where Matt still was. She kissed him gently.

"Good morning." He said waking up.

"Morning." She replied.

"Bridesmaids luncheon?" He said getting up.

"Yeah. I have to get downstairs." She kissed him again. "I will see you later."

She kissed him again and walked out to the restaurant. When she got there, she saw everyone already there.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us?" Amanda said with a smile.

"Sorry." Allie apologized.

"So where were you?" Lauren asked as they were served the breakfast and coffee.

"No where in particular." She replied.

"You were with Matt." Ashley said with a smile. "You stay with Matt in another room."

"Yes I did." Allie replied. "Guys, the wedding isn't today. It isn't bad luck for me to spend the night with Matt on the night of my bachelorette party."

"Guys, Allie is right." Kinley said to the group. "There is no rule that says she can't spend the night with Matt."

"Enough about where Allie spent the night. Let's enjoy this day." Krista said. She knew that they had a busy day.

"Right." Keleigh replied.

After breakfast the girls headed to the spa for their spa day. They got massages, manicures and pedicures. They enjoyed the spa day.

Matt met up with the guys for their version of the luncheon. They met at a nearby bar and grill and then headed to the golf course. They were on the driving range putting.

"Matt, you sneaked out last night." Ted said as they were on the driving range.

"Yes I did." He replied with a smile.

"You spent it with Allie." John laughed.

"Yes, I got us a room and we stayed there last night and we will tonight."

"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride." Mike asked.

"Before the wedding it is but not a few weeks ahead of time." Matt replied.

"Alright." Mike laughed.

The guys continued to play golf and then headed back to the hotel for a joint dinner with the girls. After showering and getting dressed, they headed to the restaurant.

"Did you have a fun guy day?" Kinley asked her husband.

"We did. We kicked butt didn't' we Matt?" Ted laughed.

"That we did." Matt replied sitting by Allie.

"Did you girls have a fun spa day?" Brett asked his wife.

"We did. It felt so good to get a massage." Krista replied.

"I'm sure." Brett laughed.

Everyone ordered dinner and were soon eating and talking. Ted decided it was time for him to make a toast for his sister and brother in law. He knew to watch what he said and not let it slip that they were married.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Ted said standing up. "I want to make a toast."

Everyone stopped their conversation and turned to Ted.

"I wanted to take this time to say congratulations to my sister and Matt on the engagement. Matt, I've known you for a while and I can't think of anyone better to be with my baby sister. You are a stand up guy and one of the good ones. Allie, I've never seen you as happy as you are with Matt. He is truly your soul mate. I wish you both nothing but the best and every happiness in the world. I love you sis." He hugged Allie and then Matt. "To Matt and Allie."

"To Matt and Allie." Everyone said holding up their glasses. They watched as Matt and Allie kissed.

"Okay enough of the mushy stuff." Mike, Allie's brother, said with a laugh. "I want to make a toast too. To my baby sister and soon to be brother law. I wish you guys a lifetime of happiness. But Matt if you hurt my sister at all, I will hurt you."

"Mike." Allie said to her oldest brother.

"Sorry. I know Matt is a great guy but I wanted to warn him." Mike said. "I love you guys."

Everyone raised their glass again to Matt and Allie.

"I have something to say." Allie said standing up. "As you have heard my brothers want me to be happy and like to threaten Matt." She laughed. "But I couldn't ask for better brothers. I love you guys and your wives. I love my friends here who are celebrating this with us. Finally to Matt, you are my best friend and my soul mate. I couldn't have found a better man. I love you forever."

She kissed him and then sat down.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Matt laughed standing up. "I just wanted to say how happy I am and how much you all mean to me. You have made this soon to be wedding more bearable. Allie, I love you so much and I'm thankful for the moment you came into my life. You are my soul mate and my other half. I love you."

He kissed her and then sat down.

"Well since everyone has said something. Let's enjoy this dinner." Kinley said to them.

Everyone finished dinner and then headed back to their room. Since the parties were over, the couples each got their own room. It had been a fun weekend in Las Vegas and everyone was ready to get back to their lives.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: The timeline of the story is accelerated. So they are in August as the wedding is in October.

* * *

A few days after everyone got back from Vegas, Kinley and Allie met up for the wedding dress fitting. It was one of the final ones before the wedding.

"Allie, that dress does suit you." Kinley replied as she sat on a chair while Allie stood on a pedestal while the seamstress did some measurements.

"Thanks." Allie replied. She was glad it was just her and Kinley and not her mother. Melanie had gone to lunch and shopping with some friends. "So where to after this?"

"I was hoping you would go to the doctor with me."

"Are you sick?" Allie asked concerned.

"No, I think I'm pregnant." Kinley smiled.

"What? That's awesome. Wow, two nieces or nephews in one year." Allie laughed. Her brother Mike and his wife had announced they were expecting a few weeks before.

"Thanks. Ted and I are excited but I'm not sure yet. I took an at home test but last time I took one and it said positive, I wasn't pregnant." She and Ted had been trying for six months to have a baby.

"I'm sure you are." Allie replied as she looked in the mirror.

"So, what about you? You and Matt thinking about babies." Kinley asked.

"Not right now. I know we are already married but I don't want to pregnant in my wedding dress. Beside I know everyone else in the family is expecting or trying but Matt and I have time." She knew that Brett and Krista were trying to have a baby too but were dealing with Krista's inability to carry a baby to term.

"I know you do. I just know how much you love kids and I thought maybe you wanted to have soon."

"I do love kids and Matt and I want kids. We just want to wait a little bit. But we did agree to see what happened. If we get pregnant, then we do, if we don't then we don't."

"So, you're going off the pill?"

"Yeah. I stopped a few weeks ago. It was interfering with my meds."

"I thought you had to take it." Kinley knew that Allie suffered from Bipolar disorder and had to take lithium to keep her stable. The doctors had told her to take the pill so she wouldn't get pregnant because sometimes Bipolar Disorder meds cause birth defects and the disorder worse.

"I talked to my doctor and she said that while it's risky, I could stop taking the pill. Lithium is one of the safer drugs during pregnancy. If I do get pregnant, I have to be monitored closely. But as long as I take my meds, I won't relapse. The chances of that or any defect is ten percent."

"So you and Matt are trying?"

"No. It's just safer to plan ahead. My body and mind are use to the lithium so there would be very little issue to continue it during pregnancy."

"Alright." Kinley said letting the subject drop.

It was usually a not talked about subject in the DiBiase family per Melanie's request. She didn't' want anyone to know about Allie's disorder. She had refused to even believe Allie had Bipolar Disorder until Allie had an episode where she rearranged the kitchen alphabetically and then cleaned the whole house in two days and then spend the next four days in bed in a depressive state.

Ted Sr. had Allie committed to the hospital and she was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder and put on lithium. After that Melanie made all the kids promise to keep it a secret. The boys only told their wives so they would know in case Allie had another episode but as long as she took her medication, she was fine.

After the bridal shop, Kinley and Allie headed to the doctor. Allie hoped that Kinley was pregnant. She knew how much her brother and sister-in-law wanted a baby.

"Well, Kinley, how are you?" Dr. Moore said walking in the room. "Allie, how are you?"

"I'm fine Doctor." Allie replied.

"Great. Now Kinley."

"I'm fine. I think I'm pregnant. I took a home test and it was positive."

"Okay, let's draw some blood and we will see."

The doctor left and let a technician come in to draw the blood. After a little while, Dr. Moore came back with the results.

"Okay, well you are pregnant."

"Really?" Kinley said happily.

"Yes. I will do an exam and see how far long you are and the due date." He got the ultrasound machine and put the gel on her stomach. "Okay, it looks like you are about six weeks. Everything looks good."

"Great." Kinley replied.

"Alright. It looks like your due date is March 23, 2012." The doctor gave her the ultrasound photo. "Make an appointment with the receptionist and I will see you in a month."

Kinley smiled as he left. She was so happy that she was expecting. She couldn't wait to tell Ted.

"Kinley, I'm so happy for you." Allie said hugging her sister-in-law.

"Thanks. I can't wait to tell Ted."

The girls made their way out of the office and then headed to the DiBiase house. They were having a family dinner. Kinley couldn't wait to tell Ted she was expecting.

"Girls, you're here." Melanie said to them.

"Yeah. Where's Ted?" Kinley asked.

"He is upstairs in his old room."

"Thanks." Kinley headed upstairs and found him in the bedroom.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" Ted asked kissing his wife.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She said with a smile.

"What? We're having a baby." Ted smiled big and hugged his wife. "Let's tell everyone."

Kinley didn't have time to react when Ted pulled her downstairs. Everyone was in the living room looking at something Melanie had gotten for Allie and Matt.

"Everyone. I have an announcement." Ted said to them.

"What?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Kinley and I are expecting a baby."

"Congratulations." Melanie said hugging them. "Two grandchildren in a year. This is wonderful."

Everyone congratulated them on the baby. Ted and Melanie were happy to have another grandchild coming and Ted and Kinley were overly excited to be expecting a baby. Now the DiBiases had a year fill of wonderful events, a wedding and now two babies.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later it was the Garden and Tool Party for the couple. They knew they were going to get a lot of home and garden stuff. Matt thought all of the parties were a little much.

"Al, don't you think all of these parties are a little much?" He said as they were at their house. The party was being held at Allie's parents. "I mean we already married."

"I think they are a bit much but I think we should just go with it. We are already married so why not enjoy the parties and all the gifts." She said getting dressed. "Whoa, did that sound spoiled?"

"Just a little, Al." He laughed. "But I would expect nothing less."

"Thanks hubby." She replied with a laugh. "Kinley asked me if we were thinking about a baby."

"Really? I hope you told her we were thinking but not now."

"I did. I told her we are in no rush but that we agreed to see what happened. If we got pregnant before we wanting it, that was okay. She was shocked that I went off the pill."

"I bet. Allie, you are okay going off it right?" It was his idea for her to go off of it because he wanted them to have a baby eventually but he worried because of her disorder. She had told him everything about her disorder on their first date.

"Yes. I told you. I talked to my doctor and she said everything is good. Because I've been on lithium for so long, its use to my body so, it is safe during pregnancy." She walked over to where he was and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Matt, I promise you, I'm fine and everything will be fine. As long as I take my meds, I'm good."

"Alright." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I just wanted to make sure. I know your family is not going to be happy that you went off the pill."

"My mom likes to think I don't have a problem so she won't care."

"Allie."

"I know. My family has no say in our life. If I want to go off the pill and have a baby, then I can."

"Alright." He kissed her passionately. Things began to get heated between them.

"We better stop this. If we are late for this party, my parents will not be happy." She said pulling away. "And when we come back, we will pick up here."

"Deal." He said before they headed downstairs to leave.

They soon arrived at her parents' house for the party. Both were shocked at how many people were there.

"Okay let's get this party started." Kinley said as she made sure that Matt and Allie were in the center of the group. "Here is the first gift."

Kinley handed them the first gift. They opened it to find a garden set. They spent the next hour opening all the gifts. By the end of the party, they had so much that they had to have Ted and Kinley bring some of it to the house for them.

"So, Kinley, how are you feeling?" Melanie asked her.

"I'm feeling good." Kinley replied.

"Great, Jennie, are you feeling good?"

"I am. Thank you for asking Melanie." Jennie replied.

"So, Krista, do you have any news?"

"No. Brett and I aren't pregnant yet." Krista replied. She hated that Melanie asked her all the time. She wanted a baby but she and Brett hadn't had any luck with her carrying the baby. They had miscarried twice in the last year.

"Well it will happen." Melanie said. "So, Allie, you and Matt aren't thinking about a baby are you?"

"No, not right now." Allie replied.

"Well, the doctor told me that you went off the pill. So I wanted to know."

"My doctor told you I went off the pill?" Allie was shocked because her records were supposed to be confidential.

"Alexia, I pay that doctor a lot of money to tell me what is going on with you. I don't want any episodes."

"Yes, I went off the pill." Allie said loudly. "Do you want to know why? Because Matt and I want a baby. Maybe not right now but eventually and I wanted to make sure I wasn't on the pill when we did try for one."

"Alexia, I just want to know what is in your life. There is no need to raise your voice to me."

"You got my doctor to tell you thing about me that were confidential. What else did my doctor tell you?"

"Just that you went off the pill. That's it."

"I'm changing doctors." Allie quickly left the living room and headed outside.

"I'm going to go." Matt said getting up and following her.

"What?" Melanie asked when she noticed Kinley, Krista, Jennie, Ted, Mike and Brett looking at her.

"Mom, you really have her doctor tell you things." Ted asked shocked that his mom would do that.

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure that she was taking her medication and she wasn't going to have an episode."

"Mom, you shouldn't have done that." Brett said walking out. Everyone else followed.

Matt drove home after the party. He knew that what happened at the party was upsetting. He couldn't believe that her mom had her doctor tell everything about her medical stuff. They arrived home and Allie quickly headed into the house.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked when they got into their bedroom.

"I just can't believe she would do that. Why does she feel the need to control things?" Allie replied as she got changed into something else.

"It's just how your mom is. You know that." He replied walking over to her. "Allie, I'm sorry that she invaded your privacy like that."

"I just wish she wouldn't do that. Why can't she be like other moms and respect things?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"It's okay. I just hate that she does this." She sighed.

"It's going to be okay."

"I know." She said before kissing him. "Let's just forget about this."

She kissed him again and they were soon in bed. Both just wanted to forget the day and everything that was said by her mom. Allie was so close to telling her mom that they were married. But she stopped herself before she could.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Once everyone was gone, Ted Sr. told Melanie that they needed to talk. Mike had called his dad and told him what happened at the party. Ted couldn't believe that his wife would be that underhanded.

"Melanie, we need to talk." Ted said walking into the lounge where she was.

"What about dear?" Melanie asked.

"Mike called me and told me what happened. Why would you do that?" He said sitting down. "Why would you pay the doctor to give you personal information?"

"I only wanted to make sure that Allie was taking her medication and that there was no chance of a relapse."

"Melanie, you can't control Allie. She is an adult. She will be married in two months."

"Please. I'm still opposed to this wedding. Not because I don't think Matt is good enough for her but I know he is the one told her to go off the pill." Melanie looked at her husband. "Did you know she went off it? They want a baby or should I say Matt wants a baby. He doesn't care about her illness."

"He does care and I find it hard to believe that Allie could be talked into anything. She is a strong person."

"Please. Allie is so in love with him that she will do anything for him."

"Melanie, I think you're confusing that with one of your soaps. Matt doesn't control Allie. Allie is her own person. We raised her to be her own person."

"Ted, I just want to protect her."

"You can't. She is an adult. So I think it's time you realize that. You will apologize to her and Matt for everything. Then you will stop meddling in her life."

"Ted." Melanie whined.

"No buts Melanie or I will cut you off. No more credit cards, no money, no car, no shopping and no manicures. Nothing."

"Fine." Melanie got her keys and headed to the garage.

"No, I will go with you." Ted said taking the keys from her. They headed to the car and were soon on their way to Allie and Matt's.

They arrived and both got out and knocked on the door. Allie answered the door wearing Matt's shirt and black sweat pants.

"Mom, dad. What are you doing here?" Allie asked.

"Your mom wanted to talk to you and Matt." Ted said walking in. Melanie followed and they were in the living room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Allie asked as Matt walked in.

"I wanted to apologize to you both." Melanie said quickly. "Matt, I'm sorry that I told you and your mom that you were not good enough. I shouldn't have said that. Allie, I'm sorry that I made your doctor tell me about you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Mom, I'm an adult. I can handle my own life."

"I know that and I'm finally seeing that you are an adult. I'm very sorry for everything. I love you Allie and I only want what is best for you."

"I know that mom. I know you love me but you have to treat me like an adult. Like you treat Mike, Ted and Brett."

"Alexia I promise to try." Melanie said hugging her. She then turned to Matt. "I'm very sorry for what I said to you. I know Allie loves you."

"I do love her." He replied.

"I know." Melanie replied getting up. "I just wanted to apologize."

"Thank you mom." Allie replied hugging her.

"Well, we are going to go." Ted said hugging his daughter. "See you guys later."

They left and headed home. Ted was happy that Melanie apologized to Allie. He was still shocked that Melanie had actually done that to Allie.

After her parents left, Allie and Matt sat down on the sofa in the living room. She was still shocked that her mom had talked to her doctor. She had made some calls and found another doctor. She just had to get her medical records from her current doctor.

"Allie, are you okay?" Matt asked once they were alone.

"Yeah. I just I'm happy that my mom apologized to you and to me. But I know she will continue to treat me like a child. She treats my brothers like adults. I just wish she would treat me like that." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"She will someday." He replied kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't know about that." She sighed.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't we forget about your mom and how she treats you and go have a nice dinner? You and me."

"I love that idea. But I need a shower." She said getting up. "Are you coming or what?"

He just smiled and followed her upstairs. Once the shower was over they got dressed and headed out. He hoped that having dinner just the two of them would help her relax a little bit. With everything that was going on he was considering telling everyone that they were married. Then it would be done and Allie's mom wouldn't be stressing her out so much.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks later Allie was with Kinley and the other bridesmaids having their final fitting and then they would have the gowns. The wedding was only three weeks away.

"Allie, that dress is perfect." Amanda said to her best friend.

"Thanks." Allie smiled as the seamstress put the finishing touching on the dress. She loved the dress and it was perfect for the wedding but she couldn't help but think about the wedding in the Bahamas. It was perfect because it was just her and Matt.

"Okay, it's perfect." The seamstress said finishing up.

"Thank you."Allie said stepping off and she let Kinley help her out of the dress. Once she was out and back into her street clothes, she sat down to watch the bridesmaids get their fitting.

They were all sitting there when Melanie walked in. She wanted to make sure everything was good.

"I came to see if things were okay." Melanie said sitting by Allie.

"Things are fine." Allie replied. She didn't want any stress from her mom.

"Great." Melanie replied. "So, how is the new doctor?"

"Great. She really helps."

"That's good. Allie, I am sorry about that with the doctor but I just want what is best for you. I love you."

"I know mom but I'm an adult who will be married soon. You have to treat me like an adult."

"Allie, I'm trying but you are my little girl."

"I know but I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know, Alexia. I just worry with your condition. I don't want Matt to talk you into having a baby."

"Mom, I want a baby and Matt doesn't have to talk me into it. I want a baby with my hus. With Matt." Allie said stopping herself from saying husband.

"Alright. I just want you to be careful."

"I will be careful."

The fitting was over and they headed to the nail salon. Melanie wanted everyone to have mani/pedi for the wedding. So she wanted them to have a one weeks before the wedding and than one the day of or the day before.

"So, Allie, where are you going on your honeymoon?" Krista asked as they were getting the manicures.

"We're going to Turtle Island."

"In Fiji, the private island?" Lauren said shocked. Turtle Island was the most exclusive place you could go. All the celebrities went there because of the privacy.

"Yep." Allie said taking the brochure out of her bag and handing it to her.

"A romantic honeymoon should be your own private heaven.

A place where romance wraps around you like a cloak; where you need make no decisions; where everything is provided for you, yet solitude is as easy to find as the sea.

This is why Turtle Island Fiji is the perfect getaway for newlyweds. What more perfect place to celebrate love than in our hidden Eden of private beaches, dark-leaved jungles, and sky-blue waters.

Imagine waking hand-in-hand along one of the most beautiful coastlines in the world, heading back to your secluded cottage ("bure") to be greeted by a spacious, romantic, and relaxing atmosphere glittering with sun and a flush of jasmine-scented air over the bed.

In the mornings, you'll be served a breakfast of fresh fruits, cereals, pastries and muffins fresh from the oven, and specially prepared delights like a lobster omelet. You can enjoy this divine meal on the beach in front of our main Resort with the other island guests, or you can enjoy it in a quiet spot under palm trees in front of your bure.

From there, the day lays itself out before you like a magic carpet.

Your time on Turtle Island is your own—navigate a sailboat around the lagoon or let it float lazily in the sun, snorkel among bright clouds of fish, thunder through the rolling surf on horseback, or explore a green-shaded jungle trail. The options, just like your new life, are wide open.

Meander along one of the remote silent beaches that ring the island, where a luncheon of lobster and champagne will top off your private beach picnic. Rest, explore, discover, play. Your honeymoon should be superbly romantic, and something that you will cherish for the rest of your lives. That is Turtle Island.

Once you decide that the day is over, you will walk back along the beach under a thick mat of stars. Your bure is cool and dim, and the scent of salt air and frangipani washes over your four-poster bed. You finally realize that Turtle Island is, as respected travel writer Andrew Harper says, "heaven on earth."

Every Grand bure has a king-size bed, extensive dressing area, writing desk, walk-in double shower, hot tub, outdoor open air rinsing shower, and a veranda with queen-size day bed for napping in the sun-flecked shade of the palms.

Vonu Point is our premium bure—a traditional, two-room thatched cottage built by Fijian craftsmen.

Elevated at the north end of the exotic, beautiful Blue Lagoon beachfront, it enjoys total privacy and breath-taking panoramic views of the lagoon and neighboring Yasawa Islands.

Your nearest neighbor is located over 500 yards away on the main beach. Take in the best vistas of Turtle Island from the hammock or day bed located outside the bure.

The ultimate in privacy, exclusivity, romance, and views of one of the most stunning locations on earth, Vonu Point is our most popular bure on the island, and should be reserved well in advance to ensure your stay.

Wow that sounds awesome Allie." Lauren said as she read the brochure.

"It does and very romantic." Ashley added.

"Yep. Every room has a private beach. It is going to be super romantic and I can't wait to spend the alone time with Matt."

"Well, if you wanted to get pregnant it would be a beautiful place to do that." Lauren said with a laugh.

"We will see." Allie smiled.

"So, what room are you staying at?" Amanda asked.

"The Grand Bure I think. Matt wouldn't tell me." She laughed. She didn't notice her mom's look.

"I'm sure you have a great room." Melanie said. She wanted them to stop talking about babies. She didn't want Allie to have any at all and she hoped that Allie would come to that decision. "Now, ladies, let's talk about other things."

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later Allie was on the road with Matt. She wanted to spend some time with him and away from her mother and wedding plans. Kinley told her that everything was set for the wedding which was two weeks away. Allie was sitting in catering looking over some wedding details on her blackberry storm when Cody Rhodes sat down in front of her.

"What do you want Cody?" She asked annoyed.

"I wanted to see if you were really going through with this wedding."

"Of course I am. I love Matt and I'm going to marry him. We have already had this conversation. I don't like you and you need to leave me alone." She said getting up. She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"You can't really think baby Bourne is the guy for you. You deserve someone who is better than that. A winner and we know he isn't."

She jerked away from him. "Listen to me. I don't like you. I love Matt. He is the guy for me. You know nothing about anything. Leave me alone or the next person you deal with is Randy."

She walked away and back to the locker room. She hoped that Cody got the message and left her alone. She was shocked when someone picked her up from behind.

"Allie girl, where have you been?" Randy said to her.

"I was in catering because I was hungry." She said to him. "Now, put me down please."

"Didn't you eat earlier with Matt?" He said putting her down.

"Yeah, but I was still hungry and wanted something else."

"You mean you wanted chocolate and Matt didn't get you any?" He laughed. He knew her too well.

"Yeah. But catering wasn't fun." She sighed.

"What happened?" He asked opening the door to the locker room for her.

"Cody came up to me and said Matt wasn't good enough for me. That I shouldn't be marrying him. He was just rude."

"He is just jealous that you found someone better than him."

"Well, I told him if he didn't leave me alone, the next person he would deal with was you."

"You know I will take care of it."

"I know. So, where is Matt?"

"He and John went to the ring to train a little bit. Which is where I'm heading." Randy said walking back out the door.

"Okay. Well I have some work to do." She sat down on the sofa in the room and got out her laptop out. She had some things to take care concerning her article. She was an advice columnist who column was syndicated in over hundred newspapers. The best thing about her job was that she could work anywhere. She only needed her computer to get the letters by email. "First letter. Dear Allie, my boyfriend and I recently got engaged. My parents can't stand my boyfriend. They think he is just using me. But they want to have this over the top wedding that they really can't afford. How can tell them that I don't want that without hurting their feelings? Frazzled Bride to Be in Seattle."

Allie thought about her response to the question. Since she and Matt got engaged it was like she was getting tons of questions about weddings.

"Dear Frazzled Bride to Be in Seattle." Allie started. "The wedding is about you and the groom to be. You have to tell your parents what you want and what you don't want. Just remember that it is your wedding and you should have it like you wanted. Just sit down with your parents and explain things in a calm manor. They will understand. Good luck on your wedding plans."

"Nice advice." Matt said walking in.

"Do you have to listen to me talking to myself?" She laughed.

"It's cute when you do. You look so intent on giving such great advice." He sat down beside her.

"Thanks." She smiled before kissing him.

"Randy told me about Cody bothering you in catering. Do you want me to kick his ass for you?"

"No." She laughed. "I think he got the message but if he bothers me again, you have permission to kick his butt."

"Thanks." He laughed.

After the show they headed back to the hotel. Allie tossed and turned for a little bit. She just couldn't sleep. She didn't know what was going on. Finally at two in the morning, she got up and got dressed and headed downstairs to the all night gym in the hotel.

She put her IPod on and got on the treadmill. Working out usually got her mind clear and then she could sleep better. She looked around and saw that she was basically the only one working out. There was one other person but it looked like he was done and leaving.

After running on the treadmill for an hour, she got off and started back up to the room. She was shocked when Cody blocked her way out.

"Leave me alone." She said trying to move around him to leave.

"I don't think so. You never should have left me." He said grabbing her arm.

"You're delusional." She said jerking away. She didn't have a moment to react when he pushed her against the wall.

"You aren't in charge of this. I am." He said pinning her arms above her head against the wall. "You should have chosen me."

He started to move his hand under her shirt, she took advantage of the fact that he let go of one of her arms to knee him in the groin. He fell to the ground. She rushed to get away only to have him trip her and she soon landed on the floor. He moved over to her and once against pinned her down only this time against the floor. He kept a strong grip on her as he started once again to remove her clothes.

He was just about to remove her shorts when someone pulled him off of her. She looked up and was shocked to see Triple H and Mark standing there. Mark had Cody pinned against the wall.

"Allie, are you okay?" Triple H asked her.

"Yeah. I think so." She said getting up. She fixed her clothes.

"Why don't I take you back to your room?" He said walking her to the door.

"I will take care of Rhodes here." Mark said as Triple H and Allie left.

Triple H took Allie back to her room. She couldn't find her key so he knocked on the door.

"What's going on?" Matt asked opening the door.

"There was an incident in the gym." Triple H said to him. "I will let Allie explain."

"Okay." Matt said closing the door. He turned to look at Allie who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "So, what happened in the gym and why were you there at three in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to work out. When I was done, Cody cornered me. He pinned me against the wall but I kneed him in the groin. He tripped me as I was getting away. He was going to attack me when Triple H and Mark showed up."

"Allie." He said hugging her. "I knew Cody was mad about the wedding but this is too much. I'm going to kick his ass right now."

"Mark is taking care of that." She said to him. "Just stay with me."

He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He was still going to have a talk with Cody. This was not acceptable behavior. He couldn't help but wonder what or who put Cody on this track to get Allie to leave him. He knew Cody wouldn't think of it on his own. Someone had to talk him into it.

Please Review! A little drama in this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Matt and Allie headed downstairs for breakfast. He was shocked at her. It was like the incident with Cody didn't happen. She had initiated sex with him that morning like she wasn't almost raped. They sat down with John and Randy and judging from their faces they knew exactly what happened.

"Allie, are you okay?" Randy asked her. Triple H had told him about what happened. He was livid like everyone else. They all knew that the million dollar man would not be happy when he found this out and neither would Dusty, Cody's dad.

"I'm fine. Guys, look I know what almost happened last night. But the point is it didn't happen. I'm not going to dwell on it. I'm going to go on with my life as normal. I know you think I'm not dealing with it but I am. I don't want this to affect my life. So can we drop it?"

"Alright." John said before anyone else could say anything. The others agreed but it was just a few minutes until Ted Jr. came to the table.

"Allie, are you okay?" Ted said hugging his sister tightly.

"I'm fine, Teddy." She said pulling away.

"I'm going to kill Cody. If he thinks he can do that to my sister, he is dead wrong." Ted sat down beside her. "Dad knows. He is speaking with Vince and Dusty."

"You told daddy?" Allie said using what she only called her dad when she wanted something or was playing up being his only daughter.

"Yes. He needed to know. It's not okay for Cody to try to do that. He needs to learn that he can't just take or do what he wants."

"I know. I just want to move on from this."

"You will." He said hugging her.

After breakfast they headed to their room to get their bags and then headed to the airport to fly to the next city. Allie was flying to Mexico Beach to get some things done for the wedding. Vince had left a message that Cody was suspended for sixty days. Ted Sr. got a restraining order against him. He was not allowed to come within five hundred feet of her. They kissed goodbye at the airport and each headed to their plane.

Allie arrived in Panama City and was met by Kinley and her mom. Both had heard about what happened from the guys.

"Allie are you okay?" Kinley said to her sister-in-law.

"I'm fine." Allie replied hugging them both.

"That's great." Melanie said as they headed out of the airport.

They were soon on their way to the hotel and then they were going to where the ceremony would take place. The church was beautiful.

"Okay, the guys working on the décor will be here in a few days. It will take a few days to get everything set up. You and Matt will dress at the mansion and then take a limo here." Kinley said as they looked around the old church.

"It's beautiful here. I can't wait for me and Matt to be married here." Allie said looking at the altar.

Melanie watched as her daughter and daughter-in-law went over some wedding details. She had hoped that the wedding would be off by now. Just as she was walking to where Allie and Kinley were, her cell phone vibrated. She saw who the message was from and knew she had to meet them. She texted back and told them she would meet them at the hotel.

"Ladies, I'm going back to the hotel. I don't feel well." Melanie said to them.

"Mom are you okay?" Allie asked.

"Yes. I'm just tired. I will see you later." Melanie quickly left and headed back to the hotel.

She walked in the lobby and saw him waiting. She motioned for him to follow her to the restaurant. They took a table in the back.

"I told you to get Allie to fall for you and leave Matt." Melanie said to him.

"I did what you asked." Cody replied. "You told me to get her to fall for me in anyway."

"I didn't tell you to almost rape her."

"You said any means necessary."

"Whatever. It's obvious this plan isn't working. The wedding is in a week." Melanie took the money out of her purse. "Here is the ten thousand I promised you. Just leave things alone for now."

"Thank you, Melanie." Cody said taking the money and leaving. He knew he had too as he couldn't be within in five hundred feet of Allie.

Ted Sr. couldn't believe what he just saw. His wife was meeting with the man who almost raped their daughter and she paid him money. He quickly walked over to his wife's table.

"What the hell was that?" He asked her sitting down.

"What?" Melanie asked not knowing he saw.

"That with Cody. You paid him money. The man who almost raped our daughter and you pay him money. Why?"

"He wanted to borrow some."

"I don't believe you. Tell me the truth."

"It's nothing." She said getting up.

He grabbed her arm. "Tell me the truth. Did you pay him to attack our daughter?"

"I didn't pay him to attack her. I paid him to break up her and Matt." She said sitting back down. "I'm not happy with this marriage. Matt is not good enough for our daughter."

"And Cody is? He tried to rape her."

"Cody is like us. He grew in this business."

"Melanie, Allie doesn't like Cody. She loves Matt and she is going to marry him. You need to deal with that."

"I have now. I realize that Allie isn't going to fall for Cody. I wish I had someone else she could fall for but I don't. So I guess we are stuck with Matt as our son-in-law."

"Melanie, hear me now. Allie is going to marry Matt. They will be together. If you continue to try to break them up, I will cut you off from everything. You will get over this thing about Matt not being good enough. He is. He loves Allie more than anything. And she loves him just as much. You need to leave them alone."

"Fine. I will."

"I mean it Melanie. Leave Matt and Allie alone."

"I will."

"Good. Now, let's go to our room." He took her arm and led her upstairs.

Melanie realized that Ted was serious. She had to welcome Matt into her family no matter how she felt. She also knew if Allie or her boys found out what she had done, they would be done with her and she couldn't let that happen. She hoped that Ted wouldn't say anything to the kids and that Cody wouldn't either.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

A week later the wedding had finally arrived. Allie stood in the room at the mansion looking in the mirror. She was excited that the wedding was finally here. Even though she and Matt were already married, the wedding was still exciting.

"Allie, are you ready?" Ted Sr. said walking in.

"Yes." She replied walking toward him.

"Okay, let's go." He offered her his arm and they headed down to the limo. He couldn't get over how beautiful his little girl looked. She was glowing with happiness as they made their way to the limo.

They were soon on their way to the church. Allie looked at the scenery going by as they headed to the church. She loved the ocean which was why she was glad that they had found a church and a mansion that was on the ocean. They pulled up to the church and Ted helped her out.

"Are you ready to be married?" He asked her as he offered her his arm.

"I'm more than ready." She said taking it.

They walked up the stairs and heard the music inside. She waited as the mothers were seated and then the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. She stood there at the doors with her father waiting for her cue. She soon heard the bridal chorus and the doors opened.

Everyone stood as Ted escorted his daughter down the candle lit aisle. Allie couldn't believe how beautiful the church was. The candlelight was perfect for the ceremony. She arrived at the altar.

"Be seated." The officiant said before looking at Allie and Matt. "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I do." Ted replied handing Allie's hand over to Matt and shaking Matt's hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the purpose of joining in marriage Alexia Claire DiBiase and Matthew Joseph Korklan. Marriage is a sacred institution and not one to be entered into lightly or without a deep understanding of its meaning. To that effect, Alexia and Matthew, is it your desire to be married today?"

"It is." They answered together.

The ceremony continued with the reading of a poem and a song.

"Matthew and Alexia have chosen to write their own wedding vows. Alexia."

"Matt, when I was little I always dreamed of the man I would marry. He would loving, caring, strong and love me more than anything. When you walked into my life, I knew I had found that person. You are all those things and more. I couldn't ask for a better man to be my husband, my partner, my lover, my friend and the father of my children. I promise to be faithful to you and love you forever. You are my soul mate. The other half of my soul."

"Allie, I never really gave much thought to marriage. I never saw the woman I would marry until I met you. I knew the minute you walked into my life that you were the person for me. I fell in love with your spirit and your caring nature. The way you see life. I love how you see the good and beauty in everything. Allie, I promise to be faithful to you. To be the man, husband and father that you and our children deserve. I love you."

"Now the rings." The best man and the maid of honor handed the rings to the officiant. "Matt, place the ring on Allie's finger and say, I Matt, take you Allie to be my wedded wife and with this ring I marry you and join my life with yours."

"I, Matt, take you Allie, to be my wedded wife and with this ring I marry you and join my life with yours." Matt said as he put the eternity band on her finger. It was the ring he had given her when they married in the Bahamas.

"Allie, take the ring and place it on Matt's finger and say I, Allie, take you, Matt to be my wedded husband and with this ring I marry you and join my life with yours."

"I, Allie, take you Matt, to be my wedded husband and with this ring I marry you and join my life with yours." She placed the platinum band on his finger.

"Now the unity sand." The officiant said turning to the stand where it sat. "Please note the empty glass. Glass, itself, is made of sand and the sands of time have come together, melting into one piece to make this vessel. The sands of time should remind us all of eternal love and our morality. Today Allie and Matt have chosen to represent their love to each other in a special sand ceremony. Please Allie and Matt take your separate glass of sand and alternate the pouring of sand into this joining vessel and united, repeat after me: You are my love for eternity. I blend with you."

"You are my love for eternity. I blend with you." They said together as they each alternated pouring the pink and blue sand.

"My heart is like these grains of sands, merging with yours."

My heart is like these grains of sands, merging with yours." They repeated as they poured the sand.

"I am yours. You are mine. We are together forever like the sand, like the wind. We are one."

"I am yours. You are mine. We are together forever like the sand, like the wind. We are one." They repeated as they poured together the remaining sand.

"As Matt and Allie have exchanged vows and rings and have sworn their commitment to each other before God, I now pronounce that they are married. You may kiss the bride."

Matt and Allie kissed lightly before heading up the aisle and out of the church. Once the guests left, the bridal party moved to take pictures in the church. Once they had, they headed to the reception.

Everyone was enjoying the appetizers and cocktails while watching a slide show DVD of Matt and Allie. The slide show was of pictures during their relationship. The bridal party came into the room and soon it was time for Matt and Allie to enter.

"May I present for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Matt Korklan." The MC said announcing.

Matt and Allie came in and were soon getting the well wishes from the guests. Everyone enjoyed the food and drinks as the music played. Matt and Allie had their first dance and then the father/daughter dance. They cut the cake and threw the bouquet and garter. They were soon on their way to their wedding night at a nearby resort. They were leaving for Turtle Island the next day.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Matt and Allie arrived on Turtle Island for their honeymoon. Both were ready for the private time. Matt had planned the honeymoon for the privacy that Turtle Island offered.

"Well, here we are." The porter said taking their bags to the bedroom.

"Wow, this is amazing." Allie said when she saw the bure and the view. It was perfect.

"I thought you would think so." He said watching her.

She smiled before walking out onto the porch. The view was breathtaking. She stood there and enjoyed the sunshine and the breeze from the ocean. She felt Matt come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"This is amazing. I'm so glad we came." She said.

"Me too." He whispered before kissing her cheek. He moved to kiss her neck.

She moaned when he did and then turned to face him. She kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to unbutton his shirt and it was soon on the ground. She moved them to the queen size day bed that was on porch. Soon their remaining clothes were gone and they were making love.

"That was amazing." She said as they laid there.

"Yeah, I'm glad the nearest neighbor to us is five hundred yards away." He laughed.

"That's why we came here. For the private beach and villa to do whatever we wanted." She smiled before kissing him. "And you know you like doing this outside on the beautiful island."

"I do. I wanted this to be romantic. I wanted to spend the private time with you."

"It is romantic." She moved to look at her husband. "Matt, I love you and this is the best honeymoon. I'm glad we're married. I love you."

"I love you too." He said before kissing her and they were soon making love again.

While Matt and Allie were enjoying their honeymoon, Ted, Brett and Mike were finding out about their mom's part in what almost happened to Allie.

"How could you do that Allie, Mom?" Brett asked her.

"I only wanted to protect our family." Melanie replied.

"Protect our family?" Ted said. "How is getting Cody to almost rape Allie going to protect our family?"

"I didn't pay him to rape her. I paid him to get her to fall in love with him and then she would dump Matt and he wouldn't be in our family."

"You are delusional." Mike replied to his stepmother. "Allie loves Matt. She would never fall for Cody anyway."

"I just don't think Matt is good enough to be in our family. But I can't do anything about that now. I could have before the wedding but it didn't work out."

"Mom, you're crazy. Allie and Matt were already married when Cody almost attacked her." Ted said before he could stop himself.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Matt and Allie got married when they went to the Bahamas for vacation."

"They were already married when we had this big wedding? Why didn't they say something and we could have avoided this?" Brett asked.

"Allie wanted to give mom the wedding she wanted so they kept it a secret and still had the family wedding."

"I can't believe it. All my planning and money to get Allie with Cody was for nothing. Allie was already married. I can't believe she did that."

"Mom, let it go. We had the big family wedding and you got what you wanted with that. Allie is happy with Matt. Let it go and be happy for them."

"I have made my peace with it boys. I realize that Allie loves Matt and wants to be with him. They are married. I've given up trying to control her life anymore." Melanie said walking out.

"Do you think she really will?" Brett asked his brothers.

"I don't know. I hope so. Allie is her own person and she is happy. Hopefully mom will keep her word and let Allie be." Ted said to him.

"I hope so. Allie deserves to be happy and Matt makes her happy." Mike added.

"That is true. So do we tell Allie about this?" Ted asked. He thought she should know but he didn't want her relationship with their mom to be difficult.

"I think we do. Allie deserves to know." Brett replied.

"I agree with Brett but maybe we should let it be for now. Allie is happy. Let's let her have this before we tell her." Mike added.

"Alright. We will tell her one day but for now, it will be our secret." Ted walked out and headed home. Kinley was there with Krista and Jennie talking about baby showers and things.

He walked in his house and saw it was just his wife there. She was really glowing with her pregnancy. He was so excited about having a child.

"Hey, how was the talk with your mom?" Kinley asked him. She was now four months pregnant and they had found out it was a little boy.

"Well, I found out she was the one who paid Cody to try to get Allie to fall in love with him."

"What?" Kinley asked shocked.

"She paid him to try to get Allie away from Matt."

"She paid him to attack her?"

"She said that she never told him to attack her. Baby, I'm just in shock that mom would do that. She is just stuck on Matt not being good enough for our family. But he is. He loves Allie more than anything."

"I know that and Allie loves him so much. Nothing your mom or Cody could do would ever change that."

"I know that. I just. I never thought my mom would do something so deceitful. She almost caused her own daughter to be raped. How can she live with that?"

"Because she is Melanie. She believes everything should be how she thinks. She will always be like that."

"I know." He said before kissing her. "Let's not talk about that anymore. Let's spend our time together."

He got up and took her hand and they headed upstairs. Ted wanted to be with his wife and leave his family and the craziness behind for the time being. He hoped that Allie was having a great honeymoon and he had no doubt that she was. He was happy that she found someone she loved as much as he loved his wife. Now he just hoped their mom would leave it be.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

A week later Matt and Allie arrived home in Tampa. They had a wonderful honeymoon and now were ready to deal with everything.

"Here we are home." Matt said as they walked up to the front door.

"Do you want to carry me over the threshold?" She smiled.

"Always." He laughed as he picked her up bridal style and carried her in.

"Okay, you can put me down now." She giggled as they entered the house.

"Nope." He said kissing her.

He carried her over to the sofa and laid her down on it. He continued to kiss her as he began to unbutton her shirt. Their clothes were soon gone and they were making love.

"Okay, you know we have been married for months not a week right?" She laughed as they laid there afterward. "Plus we have already christened this house."

"Yes I know." He laughed just as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said picking it up.

"Hey, sis, you back?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I have something important to tell you. Can I come over?"

"Okay."

"Great. See you soon." He said hunging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Matt asked her.

"Ted. He said he had something to tell me. He is coming over."

"Then we should probably get dressed."

"Right." She giggled realizing they were still on sofa.

They got dressed and waited for her brother to come. Both wondered what Ted had to tell them. It wasn't long before he knocked on the door.

"Ted, nice of you come." Matt said opening.

"Thanks. I have something to tell both of you and I'm not sure how you will take it." Ted said sitting down on the sofa.

"Well, tell me." Allie said sitting beside him.

"Mom paid Cody to try to break you and Matt up."

"Mom paid him?" Allie was shocked. "She paid him to attack me?"

"She said she never told him to attack you. She wanted him to get you to fall in love with him and then leave Matt."

"What is wrong with her? Why does she not see I have my own life?" Allie said getting up and starting to pace the living room. "Why does she constantly want to control things?"

"I don't know sis." Ted said quickly. "She said she realizes now that you are with Matt and she isn't going to try to run your life anymore."

"Do you really believe her?" She asked stopping.

"I don't know. I hope so." Ted said getting up and walking over to her. "Allie, I let it slip to mom the other day that you and Matt were married in the Bahamas. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't care anymore if she is mad. She is my mom and I love her but she and I have to have a talk about this."

"Alright. I will call you later." Ted hugged his sister and then left. He knew it was all up to Allie on how this came to be.

After Ted left, Allie headed into the kitchen to bake something. She always baked when she was upset or thinking about things. Matt sighed and followed. He watched as she got out everything to make some brownies.

"Allie, do you want to talk about this?" He asked walking in and standing at the island in the kitchen.

"I'm angry that my mom was so keen on you not being a part of our family that she would pay someone. Does she not care that he almost raped me?" Allie said as she poured the ingredients in the bowl.

"I don't really believe that she knew he was going to do that. Allie, I know your mom loves you and she wants what is best. She just thinks that she knows what that is."

"I know she loves me but to pay someone to try to break us up. Who does that? What are we in a soap opera?"

"Allie." He laughed.

"I just don't' know how to get my mom to see me as an adult. I know what I want out of my life and what I want in my life." She said turning the mixer on.

Matt got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms her waist. He turned off the mixer.

"Allie." He said pulling her to him. Allie leaned in to him as he did. "It is going to be okay. Talk to her and get her to see things."

"What if she doesn't? She tried to break us up."

"I know that but she didn't. She can't." He kissed her. "You and I are strong as a couple."

"I know. I guess I need to talk to her. Now, I guess is as good as time as any."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I need to do this alone." She kissed him and headed to get her purse and keys. "I love you and I will see in a little bit."

"I love you too." He said as he walked her to her SUV in the garage. "Be safe."

"I will." She kissed him and then she was gone.

Allie arrived at her parents' home in Tampa a little while later. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Ms. Allie." Rose, the housekeeper, said.

"Hi, Rose. I need to speak to my mom." Allie said walking.

"She is in the living room."

"Thank you." Allie headed into the living room and found her mom and dad there.

"Allie, how was the honeymoon?" Ted Sr. asked his daughter. "It would be your second since you and Matt were already married and didn't tell us."

"Sorry about that. We wanted a wedding for us and then one for you guys." Allie said sitting down. "I have something I want to talk to you both about."

"What might that be Alison?" Melanie asked.

"Ted told me that you paid Cody to try to break me and Matt up."

"I was hoping they wouldn't tell you." Melanie said to her.

"Well they did. Why would you do that? I know you don't like Matt but I love him."

"I just don't think and I still think that he isn't right for our family."

"Mom, I'm an adult. I have my own life. That life includes Matt as my husband. I love him and nothing will change that. I want you to realize I'm an adult with my own life."

"I know you're an adult but you're my daughter. I want the best for you."

"I know that. But I know what is best for me. That is Matt. I couldn't ask for a better man to be my husband. I wish you would accept that." Allie got up and got her things. "Mom, it comes to this. If you can't accept that I'm an adult and accept that Matt is my husband, then you don't have a place in my life. It's up to you."

Allie didn't say anything else. She left the house and drove home. She hadn't wanted to give her mom the ultimatum but she felt she had no choice. Her mom had to realize that she was an adult and Matt was her husband and nothing would change that.

please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Allie arrived home and found her husband cooking dinner. She had smiled when she entered the house. She loved him so much and she knew he loved her just as much. She hated the way her mom was being. Why couldn't she see that this was the perfect man for her?

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You look hot when you cook."

"Thanks babe." He laughed. He turned to face his wife. "Did you work things out with your mom?"

"I don't know if you would call it working it out." She said as she poured her a glass of wine.

"What do you mean?" He looked at his wife and could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I confronted her about things. I told her that if she can't accept that I'm an adult and I have my own life and accept that you are my husband, then she has no place in my life."

"Wow, and what did she say?"

"I didn't give her a chance to say anything. I figured she needed time to think about things." She walked over to the stove and stirred the sauce on it. "I didn't want to give her an ultimatum but she left me no choice."

"I know that." He replied walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "She only wants what is best for you, you know that right?"

"Yes. I know that." She turned to face him. "But I know what that is. She doesn't."

"I know that too." He pulled her into a hug. He hated that her mom was making this so difficult. When they were dating, her mom never really had a problem with him. It wasn't until he asked her to marry him did Melanie have an issue. "Al, it will work out."

"I hope so but I'm ready for whatever. My mom has to learn that she is not in control of my life. She acted this way when I told her I was going off the pill. She acted like you were making me. Like I didn't have an opinion on anything. It's my life and she needs to know that. If that means that she isn't a part of my life, then so be it." She looked at her husband. "I hope you can support that."

"I do. Allie, I support whatever decision you make on that."

"Thank you." She said with a sigh of relief. "Now, is this dinner ready?"

"Almost." He laughed.

"Good." She replied leaving to set the dining table.

They were soon having dinner. Allie wanted to forget about her mom and just enjoy the time with her husband. He would be leaving to go back on the road.

Ted Sr. looked at his wife who was looking at photos of the kids. She was focused on the one when the kids were younger and they took them to Disney World. The family was happy.

"Melanie, you know Allie's right." Ted said walking in. "She is an adult and her life is hers. She loves Matt and he loves her."

"I know she is an adult. But she is still my only daughter." Melanie said turning to face her husband.

"Yes she is our only daughter. But she isn't a little girl anymore. She is grown and married. She will have children of her own someday."

"And that terrifies me. Ted, you remember when she was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder, the doctors said that having a baby might not be possible."

"I remember that but she is on medication and the doctors say it is safe during pregnancy. Melanie, if Allie wants a baby then she should be allowed to have one."

"I'm just trying to protect her."

Ted walked over to his wife and placed the photo back on the fireplace mantel. "Melanie, our kids are grown up. We can't protect them forever. They have to live their own lives. You know that. Mel, you don't want to not be a part of our daughter's life. You don't want to miss out on her children."

"I don't want too."

"Then you have to make your peace with Allie and her marriage to Matt. I know you don't think he is right but he is. He is a good man and he loves her more than anything in the world. You can't just pretend that you're okay with things. You really have to be."

"I can try. I want to be a part of my daughter's life."

"Good. Then tomorrow talk to Allie and Matt. Work this out."

"I will." She smiled and kissed her husband.

She knew he was right. It was time to put things behind her. She wanted to be a part of her daughter's life. She didn't want to miss anything. She was beginning to realize that she was being stupid about things. The kids were grown and they had their own lives. Now it was time for her to deal with it

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

A few days later Melanie headed over to Matt and Allie's. She wanted to apologize to both about everything. She wanted to put things behind them and start anew. She arrived at the house and knocked on the door.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Allie asked her when she opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you and Matt." Melanie said walking in. "I want to apologize to you both for everything. For paying Cody to try to break you up to saying Matt wasn't good enough for our family. I apologize for it all."

"Wow, mom that's a lot of things to apologize for." Allie said sitting down on the sofa. Matt sat beside her while Melanie said in the chair.

"I know that. I made tons of mistakes. I realize now that you are an adult and you control your life I don't. I'm sorry for trying too. Allie, I love you and I only wanted to protect you. But I realize that I can't protect you forever. You are your own person and you have your own life. I'm sorry for everything and I want to be a part of your life."

"Are you willing to accept Matt as my husband?"

"Yes. I was wrong. Matt obviously loves you and I know you love him. I'm sorry to both of you."

"Mom, I love you and I want to believe that you mean this."

"I do. Allie, I love you. You are my daughter and I don't want to miss out on your life. Can we start over with everything?"

"I can if Matt can." Allie replied looking at her husband.

"I can." He replied.

"Great." Melanie smiled. "I'm going to go now that we have that settled. Your father and I would like for you both to come to dinner tomorrow. Everyone is coming. I want our family united."

"We will be there Melanie." Matt said to her.

"Good. I look forward to it." Melanie hugged them both and left. She was relieved that it went so well. She was worried that Allie wouldn't forgive her but she was so glad that she did.

Allie closed the door after her mom and headed back into the living room where Matt was.

"Who was that woman and what did she do with my mom?" She laughed sitting down.

"I don't know." Matt laughed. "I'm glad she came though. Your parents are important and they love you."

"I know. I'm glad she came too. I want to put all of this behind me and start anew like she wants."

"Good." He smiled. "So, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes, but it better be something fun." She laughed.

"Like what?"

"Baby Mama."

"You want to watch Baby Mama?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I like it and it's funny. So put in Baby Mama."

"Alright." He walked over to the entertainment center and put the DVD in. "I really hope no one knows I'm watching this."

"How can you not like Baby Mama?" She said sitting down by him with some snowcaps.

"I never said I didn't like it. I said I hope no one knows I'm watching it."

"I promise not to tell anyone." She said before kissing him.

They spend the rest of the night watching movies and just being together. Tomorrow they were heading to her family's for the first dinner since her mom's change of heart.

The next day they headed to her parents for dinner. When they got there, everyone was there.

"We are glad that everyone could come and join us." Ted Sr. said as they all were sited around the dining table.

"We have had a lot happen this year. We have two grandchildren on the way and we have welcome Matt into our family." Melanie said to them. "It's been a great year and we hope to have many more to come. We love each one of you."

"To family." Ted Sr. said raising his glass.

"To family." Everyone said together.

"I would like to say something else." Melanie said standing up. "I've made a lot of mistake this year and I wanted to apologize to everyone. To my children, I'm sorry that I put you in a weird situation with everything. To Allie and Matt, I'm so sorry for everything. I realize now how horrible I was. But I want to start anew with everyone."

"Mom, we forgive you." Brett said before the others could. They all agreed with Brett.

They had nice dinner with everyone and spent the time together. Ted Sr. was glad that everything had worked out. His family was happy and they were all together.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue One Year Later

Ted Sr. and his wife paced the waiting for news on Allie and their grandchildren. They had been shocked when Allie and Matt announced they were expecting. It was even more shocking when it was discovered it was twins.

Ted Jr. and Kinley sat there with their seven month old son, Conner Theodore waiting on news. Mike was there with Jennie and their nine month old daughter, Jenna Elaine. Finally Brett and Krista were there with their three year old daughter, Kelsey Anne. They had adopted her after Krista miscarried for the fourth time. The doctors told her that she would never be able to carry a baby to term so, they looked into adoption.

"I hope everything is okay." Melanie said as they were in the waiting room.

"I'm sure it's fine." Ted Sr. said to her.

"I hope so. She is just early and it worries me."

"Mel, she isn't that early. Only four weeks."

"I know."

They waited for the next hour on news of Allie and the babies. Everyone was waiting patiently for news but was a little anxious.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked the doctor as he examined Allie.

"It seems that one of the baby's heart rate has dropped. We need to deliver them now." Doctor Yates said to her.

"Alright. Do it." Matt said waiting to make sure that Allie and their babies are fine.

"We need your consent." The doctor gave him a paper to sign.

Once the doctor had left, Matt sat down by his wife's bed. She looked so tired from everything. She had been in labor for almost thirty hours. They had hoped that she would get to deliver normally but after thirty hours, she had only dilated four. It seemed that her labor had stopped.

"Allie, don't worry. Things are okay." He said to her.

"I hope so." She said softly.

"Alright, let's get these babies delivered." The doctor said coming to move her to the operating room.

The doctor began the c-section to get the babies out. Matt sat at the head of the bed holding Allie's hand.

"Okay, here we go. Here is your son." The doctor said delivering the baby. He handed him to the nurse to be cleaned up. "Now, let's get your daughter."

A few minutes later, the doctor delivered their daughter. He handed her to the nurse to be cleaned up.

"Are they both okay?" Matt asked knowing it was what Allie wanted to know.

"The both are perfect." He replied as he closed up Allie. "I think you have family out there that want to know about the babies."

Matt smiled and headed out to the waiting room. He saw Allie's parents and siblings and he saw his parents too.

"Matt, how is Allie?" Melanie asked.

"She is fine and so are the babies." He smiled.

"That's great." Kinley said hugging her brother in law.

"Congrats man." Mike said.

"So what are their names?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Logan Matthew and Madison Alexia."

"Those are beautiful names." Krista said with a smile.

"I need to get back to Allie and the babies." Matt said walking back to the room. He was told that after recovery, Allie would be brought to her room.

He walked to the nursery and saw the twins sleeping comfortable in the bassinets. It was still amazing that he and Allie were parents. They hadn't been expecting it. He thought back to when they found out they were expecting. It was April. She surprised him with a romantic dinner and told him they were expecting. She told him that the baby was conceived on Valentine's Day. He had been so happy when she told him.

They both had been shocked when they went for the ultrasound and it showed they were having twins. Allie proceeded to tell everyone they were having twins. The last year had really been filled with great events. He never knew he could be so happy.

He headed to the room where the doctor was moving Allie. He walked in and found her awake.

"Hey." He said walking in.

"Hey, how are the babies?" Allie asked.

"They are fine. The doctor said he would bring them in here." Matt sat down in the chair by the bed. "Allie, I love you and today you gave me the greatest gifts."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"I got this for you." He said handing her a box.

She smiled as she opened it. "Oh my god, it's beautiful." She said holding up the charm bracelet that had two charms on it. One boy and one girl each engraved with the babies' names.

"I hoped you would like it." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him just as the door opened.

"I thought you might want to see the babies." The nurse said bringing them in. She gave Madison to Allie and Logan to Matt. "I will leave you."

She left just as Allie's and Matt's family came in.

"Oh, their beautiful." Everyone said.

"Thank you." Allie smiled.

She looked around at their family. She saw her parents who were finally on board with her and Matt. She saw Matt's family who were finally comfortable around the DiBiase's. She saw her brothers and their families. She had to smile at everything.

Everything was finally good and perfect. The families were getting along and everyone was rejoicing about the babies. She couldn't' think of a better day then welcoming her children with her family and Matt's family around.

Please Review!


End file.
